


make you cry

by thefullergirl



Series: make you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, hyuck harem this time, i think, this is just filth with dynamics that's it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl
Summary: He really shouldn’t be here.Does he have an explanation? No. Does he need one? Yeah. Will he find an explanation soon? Probably not.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: make you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929112
Comments: 15
Kudos: 190





	make you cry

**Author's Note:**

> for elle and tia again, i apologize for killing you a second time
> 
> i have even less of an explanation for this. i hope you enjoy!

He really shouldn’t be here.

His knees are digging into the sheets on either side of Jaemin’s hips. The airconditioning is cold against his legs, through his thin t-shirt, against his cheeks. The hands on his thighs are warm, thumbs making the hem of his shorts ride up just a bit. Nothing is happening yet, not really, but he feels his heart start to thud against his ribs.

He shouldn’t be here. Donghyuck has no reason to be. And yet, here he is, straddling Jaemin, in a dorm that isn’t his, tracing Jaemin’s lazy smile with his fingertips.

Does he have an explanation? No. Does he need one? Yeah. Will he find an explanation soon? Probably not.

Jaemin parts his lips for him, just enough so that he can slide his thumb against the soft inside of the seam. It was a day without schedules for the both of them, and Donghyuck thinks he much prefers him barefaced. Less soft, all his angles and edges so much more prominent, his eyes a little darker. It could make anyone’s breath hitch, Donghyuck included.

“You’re here just to do that?” Jaemin murmurs. His voice sends a thrum through Donghyuck’s fingertips. 

“Impatient,” Donghyuck teases. He pushes his thumb in a little more, opens up Jaemin for him.

The hands on his thighs push up his shorts a bit further. “You shouldn’t be surprised by now, Hyuckie.”

“Impatient people won’t get what they want. At least not from me.”

He can feel Jaemin smile around his thumb, soft, wet tongue swiping over it. Like he's challenging him. Like he's saying, _yeah it will._

Donghyuck really doesn't know why he's even here.

It's hard to keep his eyes on Jaemin while the boy swirls his pretty tongue over his finger, slicking it up before taking a few moments to suck hungrily. He knows exactly what this demon is doing, and even as he feels his breath leaving him with every languid little lick, he will not let him win so easily. 

When Jaemin chuckles, it’s dark and delicious. Donghyuck feels it curl against his skin. 

“I’m not the one who sent a text saying I want to fuck until I can barely think,” he says, low, all too saccharine. “I’m not the one that came here to sit on someone’s lap.”

It makes a flush seep through his cheeks, and he feels it start to burn. Damn Jaemin and the way he can say things that make him either want to choke him or ride him. Probably both.

“You agreed to both anyways.”

Jaemin cocks an eyebrow up. Fucking hell, he wants to hate him.

“Ah, maybe it’s because I see how needy you are.” He turns his face, dragging his lips across Donghyuck’s palm, never letting his gaze waver. “What, can’t have anyone fuck you in your dorm now that Mark’s overseas, so you run to the next best option? Can’t even fucking wait? What, your fingers not enough for you, and now you need my cock?”

Roughly, he grabs Jaemin’s jaw, hoping that he doesn’t notice the slight tremble in them. He makes Jaemin face him, and the bastard has the audacity to grin at him.

Leaning in closer, he whispers harshly, “Maybe I should fuck _you_ until you can’t think, can barely remember your name or how I even came here in the first place. Maybe I should make sure all you know is how to beg me to make you cum.”

It only makes Jaemin smile wider at him. God, the things Donghyuck would give up to punch him just once in his life. 

“You sure about that? You’re all talk, Hyuckie, and yet I don’t think you’ve actually fucked me, much less made me beg. I don’t think you have it in you.”

Donghyuck tightens his grip, just a bit. “Fuck you, Nana.”

“That’s the goal, isn’t it?”

He comes even closer, crashing his lips against Jaemin’s. A giggle is pressed into his mouth, and that only makes him kiss him harder. Jaemin’s fingers are digging into his thighs, making him bruise as much as he’s doing to him.

And Jaemin, Jaemin has always been gentler with the others. He’s all cuddles and smooching noises, will hold them like they’re made of glass, will keep them nice and warm. He’s soft sweaters and that smile of his, nearly cat-like when he’s pleased.

But with Donghyuck, he seems like a different person. Always like he wants to rile him up, wants to see what his limits are and what he’ll do when he makes a step over it. He’s the fire that licks up his skin. He delights in every snarl, in every threat to tackle him. Because at the end of the day, Donghyuck rarely if ever follows through, and he wins again.

It would be so nice to wipe that ever-present grin off his face, just this once.

Pulling off, he’s met with a slightly dazed Jaemin. His lips are swollen from the kissing, and if he didn’t have that iron-clad willpower, he might have just chased after Donghyuck’s mouth. The image makes Donghyuck very pleased.

“Off,” he commands, getting off of him so that he can maneuver out of his clothes. “You better be quick.”

Jaemin is already gripping the hem of his t-shirt, but doesn’t seem to be concerned about being quick at all. “And what will you do if I don’t hurry?”

He levels him with a look. “The longer you take, the longer I won’t let you cum. We’ll see if you can keep being cocky then.”

Smug expression on his face, Jaemin strips off his shirt, throws it to the floor. He then hooks his thumbs under his waistband, tugging his jogger pants down along with his underwear. Donghyuck does his absolute best not to look too much at his cock, already semi-hard and as pretty as the rest of him, but it’s not like looking at the rest of Jaemin’s body is helping him out much.

It’s so easy for Jaemin to position himself at the head of the bed, waiting for further instructions. With a hand, Donghyuck runs his touch across a bare thigh, just catching how the contact makes Jaemin twitch in interest.

“I haven’t done anything yet and you’re already starting to get hard,” he says, repeating the up and down motion against Jaemin’s skin. “You’re needier than you think, Nana.”

With a shrug, Jaemin keeps his face perfectly neutral. “Natural reaction. You were rubbing across me while you straddled me, of course I started to get hard.”

Donghyuck grits his teeth. This guy’s really not going down without a fight, huh? 

He grabs a knee, drags Jaemin towards him. “Is your safeword still the same?”

“Yes.”

“Three taps on me when you can’t speak anymore, okay?”

“I know.”

“Good.” Donghyuck pulls him even closer, latching his mouth on the inside of his thigh. Jaemin isn’t quite as sensitive here, but it’s a place that he likes seeing marked up. He grazes the skin with his teeth, passing his tongue over it to soothe the sting. He makes a trail down, biting and sucking, holding Jaemin steady as he does. Jaemin will press against the marks in the morning, relish in the pain of each one, Donghyuck knows.

When he momentarily looks up, Jaemin is watching him closely, his chest rising and falling with every breath. Donghyuck locks eyes with him as he drags his mouth along the length of the thigh, delighting in the way that Jaemin can barely hold back sucking in air.

Going back down, he ghosts his mouth over the junction between his leg and pelvis, smiling at how Jaemin squirms just the tiniest bit before Donghyuck moves to mark up his other thigh. 

After his first bite, a hand goes into his hair, tugging slightly. "Taking your time there, huh? Thought you were already needy." 

He hums against the flesh, letting it thrum through him. "Just want to give you something to remind you of me when I go back to my dorm." 

The hand on him is almost cradling him, holding him gentler than what usually happens. Donghyuck isn’t going to flat-out admit to Jaemin that he kind of likes it. He only takes note of that feeling, tucks it into a little box in his mind.

Donghyuck bites with a little more purpose, listening attentively to every sharp intake of breath, every time Jaemin’s sheets make a sound when his hold in them tightens. He mouths and licks over each mark, keeping Jaemin’s skin warm and feeling the little goosebumps start to form. Jaemin may never say it out loud, but he isn’t quite as put-together as he seems.

Once he’s satisfied with the angry red trail he’s left, he looks up at him through his lashes. “Last chance, Nana. Do you want me to make you cry or would you just want me to fuck you good?”

Blinking languidly, Jaemin replies, “You can do both, can’t you?”

When he’s flipped onto his front, his laugh is smothered by his pillow. He brings a knee up, jutting his hips out to Donghyuck because he knows exactly how he looks at this moment, all too aware of how Donghyuck is mere moments from pressing him down and eating him out. 

Baring his teeth at him, Donghyuck gives him a light slap against his hip. “Up.”

To his credit, Jaemin follows, getting up on his knees while pressing his face down further into the pillow. If Donghyuck didn’t know him, he wouldn’t have guessed that he’s still smiling.

Donghyuck grabs his hips, dragging him close. He puts his mouth high up one thigh, dragging his teeth experimentally against the skin. Jaemin rocks against him, just a bit, to show that he quite likes that. Donghyuck continues, ending with a bite just by Jaemin’s hip. It gets a groan from Jaemin, and he’d probably berate Donghyuck later for treating him like a chew toy, but Donghyuck doesn’t care.

He plants a smooch at the bottom of Jaemin’s spine before making a long, wet lick from his balls to over his hole. Jaemin hisses, probably already clamping his hands down on his pillow to keep himself in check while Donghyuck repeats the motion. Donghyuck holds him still, making a slower, wetter trail when he does it again.

It's honestly fun to tease him like this, giving him something that isn't quite what he wants. Jaemin had always been one to hurry, one to go and start things as fast as he possibly can. He didn't like wasting time, didn't like to wait if he could just get it done already. Or well, at least with Donghyuck, he was like this. Wanting to hurry it along, wanting to get off hard and fast.

But Donghyuck wasn't going to give it to him like that. Sometimes, it was just nice to draw it out, show him that he can't just get what he wants, even if he asks. Donghyuck is in the mood to draw this out for as long as he can.

Bucking his hips towards him, Jaemin makes an impatient noise. Donghyuck slaps his thigh, reminding him to keep still. He feels Jaemin sigh, probably already gritting his teeth.

On the next lick, he purposefully pauses at his hole to prod with his tongue, just so. It gets Jaemin even more needy, pushing back to let him know that he wants more. Donghyuck withdraws, drinking in the slightest of whines coming from where Jaemin is muffling his voice.

"You sure you aren't needy, Nana?" he asks. "Just say you are and I can make this a lot faster."

He hears a faint "No" so he continues with the pace that he already started. He makes the long, languid drags of his tongue across his taint and his hole, sometimes wiggling it to hear him cry, sometimes making tight little circles around his hole, sometimes prodding into him just the slightest bit. All while holding Jaemin steady, keeping him from pushing back onto his tongue, preventing him from chasing more.

Taking a good amount of time just making sloppy strokes all over his hole, Donghyuck drinks in every little sound Jaemin makes. The bastard is still doing his absolute best to resist, as if his toes aren't already curling and his fingers aren't tearing into his pillow right now. He bites back all his overly loud moans, knowing all too well that it will only spur Donghyuck on. But, well, it's not like Donghyuck has any plans on stopping soon.

Once he's satisfied with the slick mess he's done on Jaemin's hole, he dares to slip his tongue in, further this time, enough for Jaemin to really feel it. A whole body shudder goes through Jaemin, like he's still doing everything in his power not to submit. Donghyuck only smiles against his skin, moving his tongue inside him as he starts to writhe.

And really, the thing about Jaemin is that it had gotten easier to take him apart, especially when he knows just how he likes it. Jaemin may like things hard and fast, but here, with him, he likes it when he gets desperate, when he barely has control over his faculties and he just lets whatever instinct run him. Now, it might as well be screaming at him to beg for more, but his willpower remains there, and Donghyuck has to break that first.

He takes his time opening him up with his tongue, slicking him up and making each of his breaths shaky. Donghyuck even hums as he works, letting Jaemin jolt at the reverberations. Laughing, he continues, loving the way that Jaemin is clenching around him with every slide into him.

Pulling back for a moment, he takes a few lungfuls of air. When Jaemin whines at the loss, he traces a finger around his rim, collecting all the spit and pushing it shallowly inside.

"You can still say it, you know. You can just say that you need me to fuck you." 

Jaemin raises himself on his elbows, face already pink when he turns to Donghyuck. He spits out a, "Fuck you, Hyuckie" but he barely has time to finish the sentence when Donghyuck is slipping a finger into him, robbing him of everything: his words, his breath, his coherence.

"F-fuck," he shudders out, and Donghyuck sees, feels him tremble. Experimentally, he fucks the finger in, just enough, feeling all of Jaemin's tight heat around him. "Ah, shit, Hyuckie..."

"What was that?" He thrusts into him a little more, gentle still, but Jaemin is clenching greedily around him.

With a shake of his head, Jaemin stuffs his face back into his pillow. Donghyuck scoffs, rolling his eyes as he withdraws his finger and reaches over to Jaemin's side table, rooting around for the lube. Jaemin is pressed under him, trying not to cry at having nothing in him anymore. Donghyuck pinches his side, just where he knows he's ticklish, and Jaemin jolts.

"This is going to take a while, you know," he coos, sitting back on his heels and smearing the lube onto his fingers. He warms them up thoroughly, then using one finger to trace Jaemin's rim again. "It's just going to be easier for you to admit it. I won't mind a faster pace, you know that."

Stubborn as ever, Jaemin remains quiet, but his heaving breaths say otherwise. With a hum, Donghyuck pushes in the first finger again, slowly easing it into him. He wasn't going to make this hurt, even though Jaemin probably wanted it to. He keeps it nice and gentle, only pushing in further once he's relaxed, and only starting to thrust once he's sure he can take it.

"It always ends like this, doesn't it, Nana? With my fingers in you and you begging me to just fuck you already.”

After a few tortuously long moments of just using one finger, he starts to ease in a second, as slow as he did the first. He sees Jaemin's knees slip a little on his cotton sheets.

"Because really, if you don't give in, I'm just going to finger you for hours, make you cum again and again and milk you dry, and you'll never get my cock."

There's a muffled noise, something that barely sounds like a moan and maybe more like a desperate sob. Donghyuck pushes his fingers in as far as they would go, scissoring gently and then starting to thrust into him steadily.

"I'm gonna make you cum without even touching you, wouldn't that be great? I know you're aching about now, I haven't touched you at all since we started. It would hurt right, to not have any attention on your pretty little cock?"

And because he can barely stop himself anymore, Jaemin chases his fingers with his hips, wanting to follow every movement Donghyuck makes. Smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Donghyuck fucks him a little harder, brushing against his prostate so he jumps and tightens around him.

Donghyuck dips down, traces his entrance with tongue again as he thrusts into him. Jaemin outright whimpers, a broken sound that doesn't even seem like it came from him. Donghyuck licks into him, thrusting his tongue into him along with his fingers, and he hears Jaemin's hand come in contact with his wooden headboard. He hears scratches when he starts moving, alternating with his tongue and his fingers.

"Sh-shit," Jaemin hiccups. "That's so good, please -"

He pulls away with a loud smack, licking a broad stripe up his hole. "Just say it, Nana. Don't be stubborn."

Jaemin is quiet for a long moment, and he only opens his legs further. Donghyuck fucks into him a little harder, and Jaemin practically crumples. 

"Say what?" he throws back, although his voice is visibly wavering.

Taking in a deep breath, Donghyuck squeezes out more lube onto his ass, momentarily pulling out his own fingers and rubbing the cool mess into his skin. With his clean hand, he grips Jaemin's hip as he eases another finger in with the other two.

Something is ripped out of Jaemin's chest, something like a cry, high-pitched and desperate. He opens his legs even more, one of his hands coming onto his ass to spread himself further. Donghyuck chuckles at the sight, placing a little kiss on his spine as he slides all the way home.

It makes Jaemin jolt, his body almost coming up his bed. Donghyuck drags him towards him, drags him back on his fingers, and Jaemin looks like he's so close just collapsing into a mess of limbs on his bed.

"Say you need me to fuck you," Donghyuck says simply, punctuating each word with a thrust. He can see Jaemin's cock hang neglected and heavy, starting to leak all over the sheets. "It would be that easy."

Even then, even when he's so visibly ruined already, Jaemin shakes his head. With a huff, Donghyuck turns him over, smiling at his pretty pink face now in plain sight.

He locks eyes with him, and fucks into him rough and fast. Jaemin's hands immediately come to clutch at him, his mouth open in a scream that never comes. Donghyuck alternates between a slower pace and something more brutal, watching as tears slip out of Jaemin's eyes when he squeezes them shut. It's like Jaemin can't even make sounds anymore, his lungs barely working the way that they should, and everything dying in his throat before they could come out.

Donghyuck locates his prostate, starts to press into it insistently. Jaemin's strong thighs are trembling, closing around him, but Donghyuck holds them open. His body is starting to arch off of the bed, and he's starting to choke on his tears as Donghyuck thrusts into him hard.

It's not long before Jaemin cums, long streaks of white painting his perfect body. Donghyuck fucks him through it, until he's arching off of the bed again and makes two more spurts of cum to join the others pooling at the dips of his body.

"F-fuck, Hyuckie, p-please..." he manages, and his voice is barely his anymore.

"You know how to tap out, Nana." He says, stroking his side soothingly. "Use it if you need to."

Jaemin takes in a breath, and it's shaky at best, but he doesn't tap out. He only looks at Donghyuck, eyes glassy and his lips red from how hard he's been biting them. There's the last bits of a challenge left in them, like he won't let go of them just yet.

Leaning down, Donghyuck brushes his mouth against his, letting him chase after the sensation when Donghyuck doesn't actually kiss him. He rubs his clothed self over Jaemin's sensitive cock, drinks in all his whines. Donghyuck catches his bottom lip with his teeth, nibbles on it as he makes tormenting grinds against him, feeling how he's writhing under him.

He pulls his fingers out, and Jaemin bats at him in protest. Donghyuck takes hold of a wrist, brings it above Jaemin's head as he kisses him, all tongue and teeth and barely any control. Easily giving in to that, Jaemin opens his mouth, lets him explore him and taste him to his heart's content.

When he pulls back, Donghyuck bites down on his lip again, then soothing over it with his tongue. "Come on, Nana, just say it, and I'll make you feel real good. Won't even prolong all of this anymore, I promise.

Even mussed-up, coming down from two orgasms and most likely starting to get hazy, Jaemin shakes his head, bares his perfect teeth at him. "Come on, Hyuckie. I thought you were going to make me cry."

Grabbing his jaw, Donghyuck keeps him there as he claims his mouth again. There's a surprised little gasp into his mouth, and he thinks Jaemin is fucking delighted. He licks into his mouth, letting him taste himself.

He breaks away, and Jaemin almost immediately reaches for him. Donghyuck flashes him a pleased smile, and something like regret appears for a moment in Jaemin's eyes. When Donghyuck strips off his shirt though, he can't really resist it anymore, his hands coming to rest on Donghyuck's sides and stroking appreciatively.

"You're too fond of my softness," he tells him, his own hands pausing from tugging his shorts down.

"You're beautiful," Jaemin muses. His voice is rough, even lower than usual as he squeezes and explores. "Always nice to be able to see you, touch you."

Donghyuck pinches him in the arm playfully. "I can't deal with your sudden bouts of mushiness sometimes."

With a chuckle, Jaemin grips his waist, albeit a little weaker than he usually does. "You need to be able to take genuine compliments, especially from people who are close. You need to believe you're really fucking gorgeous."

He flushes a bit, and he scrunches his nose to combat it. Swatting Jaemin's hands away, he moves to take off his shorts and underwear, throwing them somewhere into the room. Jaemin is instantly back to caressing him, like he hadn't just asked Donghyuck to ruin him. He runs his hands up and down Donghyuck's thighs; he's always liked them a lot.

Tugging at his cock a few times, he asks, "Can you even handle this right now, or do you want a break?"

Jaemin considers this, his long lashes fluttering. From Donghyuck's thigh, he trails a hand up, helps to stroke him to hardness. "I can still use my mouth in the meantime, you know."

He slips his thumb into Jaemin's mouth as he adjusts himself, letting him suck and lick as he wishes on the digit. Donghyuck climbs up, settles with his knees on either side of Jaemin's chest. Slapping his cock a few times against Jaemin's slightly flushed cheek, he watches as Jaemin makes to smile around the finger in his mouth.

Donghyuck withdraws his thumb, then using his cockhead to trace over Jaemin's rosy lips. A pink tongue peeks out to get a little taste of him, and Donghyuck lets him lap at him like a kitten. He cradles Jaemin's head with a hand, carding his fingers through his grown-out hair. It's gotten so long now, and it only serves to make him look even more god-like. A god with his head between Donghyuck's thighs, pink mouth opening to take his cock in. Perfect, in so many ways.

Pushing inside, he nearly hisses at the feeling. He's always loved Jaemin's mouth, hot and wet and so soft around him. Jaemin keeps his eyes open, almost silently begging him to give more.

He tests a few bucks of his hips, until all of him's inside. Jaemin almost chokes when he makes a particularly hard thrust, but he only opens his mouth further for him. Donghyuck fucks into his heat, nice and slow, until he sees Jaemin's eyes flutter shut.

Pulling out, he smiles when Jaemin chases after him, mouthing and licking on the underside. He lets him enjoy it for a bit, running his tongue along the vein on his cock and sucking on the tip greedily. He pushes back in after a few moments, rolling his hips as Jaemin hums contentedly around him.

Like this, Jaemin looks blissed-out, just absolutely fine with being used as a hole just for this purpose. Almost like he could fall asleep while Donghyuck fucked his mouth. Donghyuck tightens his grip in his hair, moves his head up and down to meet his thrusts. Jaemin's pretty brown eyes flutter open just for a moment, before they turn into crescents as his eyes roll back.

"I wonder what it would take for you to admit that you like being used," Donghyuck pants out, chasing the slick warmth of Jaemin's mouth."You, Na Jaemin, who likes being in control of your life. You want to be used, like a pretty little doll."

When Jaemin moans around him, it makes him want to take him rougher. "And all this time, you've never admitted it. You'd just let yourself be pressed against walls and beds and couches, and you'd let me have my way, but you'd never admit how much you liked it."

The hands are back on his thighs, stroking up and down, like he's encouraging Donghyuck to continue with this. Donghyuck cards the fingers of his other hand through Jaemin's hair as well, fucks him faster and rougher on his cock until he can feel Jaemin start to breathe harder.

"Even now, even like this, you won't give in. Ah, Jaemin, you're really something else."

He pushes in deeper, and two tears come out of Jaemin, rolling down his cheeks. Jaemin grips at his thighs, digs in his fingers.

"You're beautiful too, you know?" He loosens his grip on his hair, caressing him gently, but never slowing down the pace of his thrusts. "So devastatingly beautiful, when you're under me like this and you're taking me so well. I wish you could see it."

He pulls out, mesmerized at the trail of spit and Jaemin's swollen lips. Donghyuck runs his thumb over them, feeling their warmth on his skin. 

"The prettiest," he murmurs. "I could kiss you all day, and I know you won't even protest. You like kissing me, isn't that right? Like it even more when you taste yourself on me?"

Whimpering, Jaemin tries to arch up against him, wordlessly asking for something. Donghyuck smiles, adjusts himself so he can kiss Jaemin, taste the sweetness he's always had somehow. 

Donghyuck climbs off of him, settling on the bed next to his head, his back pressed against the headboard. He gets Jaemin to get up, and Jaemin goes, although he's still a little wobbly on his hands and knees. He has him sit in his lap, his back to Donghyuck's chest, and he lines kisses across Jaemin's broad shoulders as he spreads his legs open. Sliding his fingers back into him is easy, and Jaemin throws his head back to rest on his shoulder as he fingers him open again.

"Do you like it like this too?" he asks, close to his ear. "Do you like it when you're so open like this, so exposed?"

Jaemin clenches around him, and a whimper escapes his throat, small and bordering on a sob. Mouthing against his neck, Donghyuck quickens his pace, ripping out all those sounds from him.

"I bet you look so beautiful right now, mouth open, my fingers in you, trembling even without me giving you my cock. Maybe even better when I start really fucking you."

In his lap, Jaemin squirms, every little movement rubbing him against Donghyuck. His thighs threaten to close from how much he's shaking, but Donghyuck makes sure to keep him open by hooking Jaemin's legs over his knees.

"Just say it, and I promise to make it good. No more teasing." He drags his lips over the shell of an ear.

Body arching when Donghyuck presses against his prostate, Jaemin sobs. Every single breath he takes is punctuated with a cry as Donghyuck thrusts his fingers into his sloppy hole. 

"P-please." He presses his face into the side of Donghyuck's neck, and his skin feels damp and warm. "Hyuckie, please."

"Please what? I need you to be specific, Nana."

He takes in a deep breath, like he's trying to get himself to muster up enough to actually speak. Donghyuck doesn't slow down his pace, keeps him trembling in his hold.

"Fuck me," Jaemin finally breathes out, every bit of his voice pleading. "Please f-fuck me, I need it. I need to feel you in me, p-please."

Donghyuck smiles against his skin, kisses the base of his neck. "All you needed was to ask, baby."

He pulls his fingers out, tilting Jaemin's face towards him so he drinks in all of his moans. Donghyuck aligns himself, pushing in without hesitation. Jaemin immediately cries out, but it doesn't sound like much anymore, like his throat has been scratched raw. Sliding his hands under Jaemin's knees, he leans back a bit, then fucking his hips up into Jaemin's warmth. And god, Donghyuck needs this too, wants to keep burying himself into him.

One of Jaemin's hands finds its way into Donghyuck's hair, holding on for dear life. Donghyuck appreciates the sting of the tug, snapping into Jaemin roughly until he grips even tighter.

Raising Jaemin's legs until they almost touch his chest, Donghyuck fucks him hard and fast, getting every little choked-out sound from him. Jaemin is sobbing now, taking in everything that Donghyuck gives him, lets himself be filled again and again while he's being handled like a doll. 

When he starts hiccuping on his tears, Donghyuck lowers his legs, lets him grind down on him. He holds Jaemin's tiny waist, guides him while he makes clumsy motions as he rides him. Every now and then, he pushes into him, hard and deep, just to hear him choke on his own gasps.

Soon, Jaemin doesn't seem like he can go any longer, his entire body starting to tremble and his knees giving out. Donghyuck pulls him close again, lets him lean against him as he pounds into him greedily.

"Beautiful," he gets out, mouthing the word against Jaemin's sweaty skin. "You're so beautiful, Nana. It almost hurts."

Jaemin makes a keening sound, sags against Donghyuck as he's getting fucked into mercilessly.

"You're going to be so beautiful when you come on my cock. There isn't anyone as beautiful as you, Nana."

Donghyuck ghosts his hand over Jaemin's torso, tracing lines into them and feeling every little tremor that runs through him with every thrust. He avoids touching Jaemin's leaking cock, knowing full well that he'll come as soon as he touches it.

"Maybe one day I can show you off like this. Show everyone that I can make you beg, make you cry for me to fuck you. They'll see just how gorgeous you are, flushed and filled and absolutely ruined."

"Hyuckie..." Jaemin manages.

"Do you want to cum, baby?"

He bites his lips, nods his head. His tears have dried on his cheeks in long, smudged tracks. Donghyuck does his best to kiss him on one of those tear tracks.

Snaking his hand down, Donghyuck circles his cock, and Jaemin starts sobbing again. With only a few more thrusts, he's cumming, shooting what little he has left in him all over his stomach and Donghyuck's fingers.

Donghyuck fucks him through it, chasing his own release. Jaemin is limp against him, just taking every single one of his thrusts while whines are punched out of him. When he clenches down on him, Donghyuck starts cumming, stilling his hips and pressing himself close to spill everything inside of him.

He helps them both come down from their high by soothing his hands down Jaemin's sides, breathing in time with him. Jaemin just melts into him, not even bothering to move any of his limbs while he's eased into some semblance of calm.

After what might just be hours, Donghyuck shifts their positions so that they're both lying down, chest to back. Donghyuck's arm is around his waist, pulling him close. Jaemin slaps at him weakly when he tells him that he's going to pull out, so Donghyuck settles with keeping himself in Jaemin for the meantime.

Jaemin traces little circles into the back of Donghyuck's hand, a thing he does when he's trying to keep himself grounded. "Honestly, fuck you, Hyuckie."

"When you've recovered from today."

"I don't want to see you ever again."

Chuckling, Donghyuck leans up on one elbow, presses a kiss onto Jaemin's shoulder. "I'll see you next week."

"Ugh." Jaemin turns just enough to face him, purses his swollen lips at him. "I'm going to ruin you next time, Hyuckie. Mark my words."

With a laugh, Donghyuck kisses him on his mouth, tastes Jaemin's sweetness on his tongue. "I'm counting on that, Nana."

He thinks he really shouldn’t be here, but he doesn’t want to leave just yet.

“I need a new pair of jeans, come on.”

If Renjun protests, Donghyuck must not have heard it over the howling of the wind. He pulls up his best friend’s hood over his head as a courtesy, slipping his mask on as they go out into the streets.

On the way to the mall, he’s sure that Renjun is mumbling something about not needing to have come with him, as Donghyuck is perfectly capable of going on his own. But Renjun goes despite that fact, and it makes Donghyuck smile behind his mask. 

They’re already in the mall when Renjun gets close, bumping shoulders with him. “Does manager noona even know we’re out?”

Donghyuck elbows him, walking fast. “Of course. What do you think of me?”

“A menace to society, honestly.”

Donghyuck makes smoochy noises at him, just to have Renjun shove him away.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach Donghyuck’s favorite store, the scent of Bath and Body Works candles distinct even through the mask. They make a beeline to the men’s section, their hands gently perusing through the racks of clothes.

In the jeans section, Renjun hooks a finger through one of Donghyuck’s belt loops, tugs on it slightly. Donghyuck goes even if there’s no real force to it. “You rarely like to shop like this. What gives?”

Shrugging, Donghyuck picks up a pair from the rack, peers in to look at the size. “Just need a new pair. My old ones’ holes are a little too big for the winter.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” Renjun rolls his eyes under the cap that’s pulled low over his face. “And why me to accompany you? You always bring the hyungs, they’re more likely to pay for you while I definitely won’t.”

If Donghyuck didn’t currently have a mask on, he’d purse his lips at him. “Hey, I pay for myself too!” He gives Renjun a few pairs he was considering, and Renjun accepts them with a raised brow. “Besides, you’re the one I can best ask if the jeans look great on my ass.”

“I’m not even gonna comment on that.”

Soon enough, they’re going over to the dressing rooms, each with an armful of items. Renjun has picked out some sweaters for himself, saying that he might as well since he’s here already. 

Donghyuck is successful in getting Renjun to share a dressing room with him. He says that they can better comment on each other’s choices, and let other people use the other dressing room as well. Renjun just lets himself be tugged along, as he really doesn’t have much of a protest with that.

The dressing rooms here are considerably larger than most, with two sets of hooks on opposite sides. They each claim a side, the hangers clattering on the walls as they hang up their items.

He watches for a bit as Renjun takes off his parka and his cap, putting them on a neat pile on the shelf. Renjun takes a mint green sweater off its hanger first, slipping it on with ease. Scrutinizing his reflection in the mirror, Renjun turns a little this way and that.

Turning away so his back faces him, Donghyuck toes off his shoes, clicking his tongue when his socked feet touch the cold floor. Donghyuck then unbuttons his jeans, shoving them down efficiently. As he tries to get them completely off, he bends over, careful as he gets his foot out of a rip it caught on to.

Behind him, Renjun makes a little sniff. “What’s that?”

“What do you mean?”

“The -” He pauses, and Donghyuck feels his gaze on him, trying to figure it out. 

He’s already gotten out of his jeans fully and is draping them on the stool in the dressing room when Renjun says, “Oh, you little shit.”

Donghyuck turns to him, blinking innocently. “What?”

Renjun gives him a look. “Don’t ‘what?’ me. You have a fucking buttplug in,” he hisses, trying to keep his voice low and quiet.

He shrugs, but can’t keep the corners of his mouth from turning upwards. “So?” he challenges, raising his brows.

“Fuck you.”

“Well, if you insist…”

Leaning against the sweaters on the wall, Renjun eyes him. He still has his mask on, but Donghyuck knows full well that he’s already curled his lip.

“Is this what this is?” He crosses his arms around his chest, but he doesn’t look very intimidating in light wash jeans and the soft mint sweater. “You didn’t have to drag me to the mall for this, you know.”

Shrugging again, Donghyuck turns his back to him again, letting him have full view of his ass in the thong he purposefully wore to show off his sparkly purple plug. “More fun this way. Also, you don’t have a mirror this big at home.”

“...So?”

“So.” He’s pulled off one of the jeans from its hanger, stepping into it and wiggling his hips so that he can get all of himself in. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You like mirrors, and fucking in front of them. Makes you fuck _harder,_ isn’t that right?”

In the mirror, he sees Renjun flush, his ears turning pink. He doesn’t know if Renjun would hide in his armful of soft sweaters or throttle him to the ground.

“You also have kind of an exhibitionist kink, if you haven’t noticed. Fucking in places where people can hear, or burst in to interrupt.” He turns to face him, slipping off his mask to give him a sweet smile. “Huang Renjun, always a performer.”

“Let me get this straight. You brought me here to judge my kinks?”

Donghyuck gets on his knees, feels the new jeans protest at this. He hooks two fingers into belt loops, tugs Renjun closer to him. 

“No. I brought you here so you can watch yourself as you fuck me raw.” Resting his thumbs on the band sitting on Renjun’s waist, he looks up at him. “May I?”

Renjun is quiet for a moment, before he nods and says a slightly muffled, “Yes.”

His button pops open, and Donghyuck tugs the zipper down with his teeth. He then pulls the jeans down, just enough. Donghyuck mouths at his clothed cock, grinning when Renjun takes in a sharp breath. He teases until he feels him grow hot and hard under the briefs, before hooking his fingers into the sides.

“Junnie,” he says, planting a wet kiss on the front of the underwear. “Take your mask off for me, please? Wanna see it when you mouth curse words at me.”

“I really hate you sometimes,” Renjun replies, but he takes off the mask anyway.

Donghyuck tugs down the underwear, freeing Renjun’s cock. “Oh, but you love me,” he sing-songs just before he wraps his lips around his tip.

Whatever sound Renjun makes is quickly muffled when he slaps a hand over his mouth. His knees wobble a bit, so Donghyuck holds the back of his knees, keeps him steady while he makes kitten licks around him. He can tell that Renjun is breathing as slowly as he can, trying to calm himself down and keep himself grounded.

The weight of Renjun’s cock on his tongue is familiar, and very much welcome. He opens his mouth a little more, letting Renjun slip further into him when his hips twitch on instinct. Donghyuck rubs the backs of his thighs appreciatively, giving him a small smile as he makes a long, wet trail on the underside of his cock using his tongue.

A hand goes into his hair, tugging him closer. He follows with it, letting Renjun hold him just like that. Donghyuck swirls around his tip while looking at him, giving him plenty of time to hitch his breath before he bobs his head down. The hand in his hair pulls harder.

“F-fuck.” Renjun isn’t even looking at him anymore, head tilted up with his eyes presumably squeezed shut. “You really shouldn’t just -”

With a hum, Donghyuck goes lower, lets Renjun’s entire length fill his mouth. Renjun’s other hand practically slams into his shoulder, trying to find a way to keep himself upright because the wall is too far from him right now. His hips buck without him thinking, and Donghyuck just lets him. He feels so full, and yet he opens his jaw for even more.

Trailing his hands upwards, he takes two handfuls of ass and nudges him closer, letting Renjun hit the back of his throat, delighting in the little choked-out moan slipping out of Renjun. He knows that Renjun is doing his absolute best not to make any sounds, but he just can’t help it. Donghyuck feels heat at the back of his neck at the thought of someone hearing them right now, either outside the door or in the next stall over.

Pulling off, Donghyuck takes a lungful of air in, his tongue lazily circling the head of Renjun’s cock. “Junnie,” he coos, and his voice is already a little worse for wear. “Junnie, look at yourself while you fuck my mouth.”

From where he is, he can see him take in a deep breath, his chest rising and falling. He dares to cast a glance down at Donghyuck, immediately regretting when he bats his lashes at him, mouth open and already swollen. Renjun forces his eyes upwards, gazing into his reflection in the mirror behind Donghyuck.

“I bet you can see how flushed you are, hm?” he purrs, wrapping a hand around him and stroking him slowly. “Bet you want to see yourself use me.”

The next breath that Renjun takes is shaky at best. “I swear, Hyuckie, if you don’t shut up right now…”

Donghyuck smiles, even though Renjun won’t see it. He makes an experimental little suck, just enclosing him in the heat of his mouth before popping off of him. “What will you do?”

Renjun tilts his head down, gazing straight into his eyes. His lips are parted, a little red from where he’s been biting down. He tugs at a lock of Donghyuck’s hair, composing himself while having him know he’s still very much here.

When his hand trails down, cupping Donghyuck’s cheek, he leans down, just enough, and whispers, “If you don’t shut up, I’ll shut you up.”

A giggle bubbles out of Donghyuck, but it’s cut short by Renjun slipping two of his fingers into his mouth. He makes a surprised little sound, but takes the fingers in anyways. He sucks on them, making them slick with spit. Donghyuck feels Renjun press down on his tongue a little harder, almost like he wants to see him gag a little.

“No more talking, yeah?” His tone is laced with authority, but he looks too ruffled for the full effect. Donghyuck nods, sucking dutifully on him for a few more seconds before Renjun pulls his fingers out and guides his cock back in. It takes next to no time to start where he left off, now building a steady rhythm so he can be good for him.

He’s rewarded by soft pants, and nails raking against his scalp. When he takes him down all the way to the base, he becomes aware of his hair being fisted, and how Renjun can barely stop himself from grinding into his mouth. Donghyuck lets his spit pool in his mouth, making the slide so much easier when Renjun bucks into him with barely a thought.

To his credit, Renjun does look at his reflection, breathing heavily as he tests a slight thrust. Donghyuck takes it, digging his fingers into Renjun’s hips in encouragement. Renjun looks at him, tries to discern if he’s okay, and thrusts again, still experimental.

Donghyuck’s lashes flutter just a bit when he does. He lets his jaw become a little more slack, giving another nod to him to tell him that it’s fine. He _did_ want to have Renjun use him, keep him there on his knees and watch himself as he just takes.

Carefully, Renjun holds him in place, rolling his hips when he slides into his mouth. It’s a bit easier now, with all the spit making every movement so much smoother. Somewhere, Donghyuck registers the ache in his leg muscles from kneeling in tight pants, and the way it hurts just so to have his mouth open like that. He takes in a lungful of air through his nose, letting his eyes close as Renjun presses into him insistently.

And even though Renjun is the type to hurry with stuff like this, especially now that they’re most likely mere moments away from being discovered, he takes his time, like he just wants Donghyuck to feel every slow drag of his cock against his tongue. Donghyuck can already taste his pre-cum, making him light-headed as it fills every inch of his mouth. Today, Renjun seems to have all of the time in the world and none of the desperation, as if all of this is just a leisurely activity he can spend all day on.

But Donghyuck is already arching his body towards him, his hips moving in almost the same direction that Renjun is. He clenches around the plug, nearly whimpering when Renjun makes a harder thrust that he wishes were in him instead. It doesn’t help that he’s already straining against his pants, knowing full well he’s going to start hurting very soon.

He makes a little, wet cry around the cock in his mouth, and Renjun deigns to look at him. Softly, he swipes a thumb across Donghyuck’s cheekbone, even though there aren’t any tears yet.

“I thought you wanted me to use you?” he asks sweetly, a little breathless. “I’m doing that.”

With his eyes, Donghyuck sends a plea. God, he wants him to be rougher, leave behind this gentleness and fuck him until he cums. Donghyuck doesn’t even care what hole he fills. He just wants to feel it, feel it hot and sticky in him while Renjun fucks him through it.

Thankfully, Renjun seems to get the memo. He quickens his pace, still careful enough to make sure that Donghyuck can handle it. If he were to be honest, Donghyuck would just take whatever he gave him, even if it fucked up his voice for a week. But Renjun is too mindful, even when he can so easily do what he wanted now and Donghyuck would let him.

It’s not long before he stills, fingers tangling in Donghyuck’s hair and holding him there. He almost slips out, but Donghyuck keeps him close, presses his own nose into Renjun’s pelvis. There’s a few stuttering thrusts, and he’s cumming down his throat, hot and thick. Donghyuck nearly sighs in relief, letting him empty himself down his throat and hold him like he’s almost breaking.

Renjun is the one who pulls him off, sucking in a breath when Donghyuck keeps his ruined mouth open for him to see. He drags him upwards, steadies him when he wobbles, kisses him straight on the mouth and licks into him like he wants to have a taste too.

“Off,” he says, tugging at the waistband of Donghyuck’s jeans. “Don’t want to have to pay for stains.”

It makes Donghyuck laugh, a sound that he tries to muffle, to no avail. Renjun plants a quick smooch at the corner of his mouth, as if he just can’t resist, and they both smile at that. 

Donghyuck makes quick work of stripping off the jeans, chucking them to the floor where his original pair is. The cold department store air is making his skin prickle, but Renjun’s hands are on him pretty quickly, soft and warm. They skim over his thighs and hips, making him sway a little with the motion.

He’s about to make a comment about it when Renjun yanks his underwear down, letting it pool at his ankles before Donghyuck steps out of it. Pressing him against the mirror, Renjun digs the fingers of one hand into his hip, keeps him there.

“Tell me you have -”

“Of course I do, I’m not that much of a heathen,” he says, tilting his head towards his discarded pair of jeans.

Renjun gives him a look that says he absolutely does not believe his claim. He reaches into the pockets, getting the little packet of lube from one of them. 

Grinning at him from the mirror, Donghyuck cants his hips towards him, rubbing himself on Renjun’s cock. “Been thinking about this all day.”

Renjun tears the pack open with his teeth, spreads some on his fingers. “Yeah?” With his clean hand, he presses the little plug deeper into Donghyuck, making him bite down on a whine. “Too bad you’re not gonna get it here.”

Furrowing his brows, Donghyuck turns to look at him. “What? I thought -”

With a shake of his head, Renjun tugs on the plug, just enough to ease it out a bit before pushing it back in. “Not fucking you here. I’ll give you my fingers and you’ll _take them._ No whining about it.”

Donghyuck snarls at him. “You’re so mean sometimes.”

A corner of Renjun’s mouth quirks up. He leans in closer, brushes his lips over the shell of an ear. “If you’re good and you come on my fingers, I’ll fuck you in the van.”

Mind already a little hazy, Donghyuck gives him a questioning look. “What do you mean, in the van?” 

He can feel a smirk pressed to his ear. “Manager noona is picking me up for the radio show.”

It’s hard to choke back the gasp that escapes him. “Are you - are you saying you’re going to fuck me on the way to your radio show?”

Now _that_ hasn’t been proposed to him ever, or probably to anyone at all. Renjun barely if ever had any of them with him on the way to the show, so something like that wasn’t bound to happen. Especially not in that closed space, with just them, their manager, and the driver of the van, which really would amount to a lot of suspicious glances if they made any sort of noise.

And here Renjun was, practically promising it to him while they’re in the dressing room of his favorite clothes store. Fucking hell.

The plug is pulled out of him in one swift motion, landing in the pile of clothes on the floor with a dull thud. Two fingers slip into him easily, and Donghyuck feels like crying.

“ _Only_ if you’re good,” Renjun croons. He isn’t even moving yet, just letting Donghyuck writhe on his fingers. “And you should be. I can make sure you walk into your dorm with your pretty little plug holding in all of my cum, if you’re good.”

It almost has him sobbing. God, Renjun like this was mildly terrifying, in the way that makes him want to be thrown to the ground and fucked into until he is barely coherent. 

He grips onto his arms, punctuates how needy he is by digging his nails into skin and fucking himself against the fingers. Renjun’s other hand keeps him still, then hooking one of his knees over an elbow as he draws his fingers out and plunges them in, hard. Throwing his head back, Donghyuck very nearly cries out, instead choosing to bite down on his bottom lip hard to keep himself from making a sound.

Renjun alternates with deep, slow thrusts and quick, shallow ones, like he just can’t quite decide how best to fuck up Donghyuck. The mirror is cool against Donghyuck’s back as he twists and arches against it, his lungs barely holding up as he struggles not to be loud. After all, he needs to be good, and he sure as hell knows Renjun will not be so kind if he causes a commotion.

And god, Renjun is a little demon himself, avoiding his prostate on purpose with every slide of his fingers. He seems intent on making Donghyuck tremble and choke down every single one of his sobs. 

Donghyuck wants to curse at him, tell him to hurry, but every word dies on his tongue. He can only hold on for dear life, letting Renjun have his way, even when he’s already shaking too hard to keep upright. At least Renjun seems to notice, managing to drag the ottoman close and having Donghyuck sit on it, then raising his legs and spreading them, before fucking into him harder and faster.

Mouth opening in a cry, Donghyuck feels his eyes start to well up. Goddamn Renjun and how he can just mess him up like this, like he’s known all this time how to do exactly this. The next thing he knows, his own underwear is shoved into his mouth to shut him up, but that’s not much use when the wet, filthy sound of Renjun’s fingers thrusting into him echoes in the cramped walls of the dressing room.

He’s writhing again, so close to cumming that it hurts. His cock lays untouched on his stomach, dripping all over his shirt. Donghyuck thrashes, and even with Renjun trying to hold him down, he practically slips right off of the seat. Renjun roughly grabs his jaw with his free hand, mumbling something dark and sounding like a command to keep still, and Donghyuck feels himself obey.

When his thighs wrap around Renjun, nearly squeezing him to pain, Renjun immediately understands. He maneuvers himself to his knees, taking Donghyuck into his mouth all too easily. The keening sound Donghyuck makes is sure to alert store personnel and possibly the security guards, but he doesn’t care. Renjun’s mouth feels like sweet relief, hot and wet and perfect around him as Renjun keeps the unforgiving pace of his fingers.

When he cums, Donghyuck’s vision bursts into blinding white, fragments of every sound, every sensation just whirling together and crashing into him like a tidal wave. He’s sure he loses consciousness for a good few minutes, and when he comes to, Renjun is still between his thighs, cleaning him up and holding him open so his trembling thighs don’t crush him. Donghyuck reaches out a weak hand to him, feeling a whimper in his throat when Renjun sucks greedily at him.

Pulling back, Renjun lines up soft kisses on the underside of his cock. “You good there?”

Donghyuck manages a nod somehow, but he’s not sure he remembers it right. Renjun makes quick work of dressing them both and making them look somewhat decent, even though Donghyuck visibly cannot walk all that steadily. The plug is back in him, snug and now almost searing, a reminder that Renjun will do more later.

They end up buying everything they got even though they tried a total of one item each, and thankfully no one really looks at them weird. They bolt out of the store, Renjun half-dragging him to the food court to get something to drink for the both of them.

Outside the mall, the van is already waiting for them, and they climb inside as quickly as possible. Their manager noona greets them with a little smile, going back to texting on her phone. They dump their bags into the spare seats in the front, choosing to occupy the back row.

And really, they couldn’t be any more obvious. Both of them usually took the seats closer to the front, especially when no one else was with them, but their manager doesn’t seem to notice. They settle at the back, draping one of the blankets here over their laps and adding Renjun’s parka onto it, just in case. 

A lot of shuffling and bumping into each other later, Donghyuck’s pants are down, just enough, Renjun fucking the plug into him. He bites down the whine, hopes to all heaven that their manager and driver don’t deign to look their way. Donghyuck pinches at Renjun’s jean-clad thigh, making him hurry. They were going to reach Renjun’s radio station in about half an hour if they’re lucky and traffic is on their side, and he wants his cock in him _now._

“Needy,” Renjun presses into his shoulder, taking out the plug and discarding it somewhere close. “Always are.”

Donghyuck is about to bite back a response when a hand claps over his mouth, and Renjun tells him to lick it. He complies, squirming around so he feels Renjun slip in between his asscheeks, grinding down on him. The grip on his side tightens, but Donghyuck barely has the mind to pay it heed anymore.

Once Renjun is satisfied with how wet his hand is, he retracts it, goes back down under the blanket to stroke himself. His knuckles bump into Donghyuck’s spine, and Donghyuck lets out a frustrated huff.

And then Renjun is slipping into him, everything still a bit too tight after all of that, and Donghyuck thinks he just might believe in heaven. It feels so good, having him stretch him like that, grinding up into him like he’s chasing every bit of Donghyuck’s warmth. 

The pace is slow, because they can’t be found out like this. Renjun does his best to snap his hips into him, and Donghyuck bites down on his tongue whenever he does. He feels full, but it’s not enough, wants Renjun to take him roughly like earlier.

A hand snakes under Donghyuck’s shirt, brushing across his nipples experimentally. Donghyuck chokes down a gasp. “Good thing our windows are tinted, huh? Wouldn’t want the world to see _the_ Lee Haechan getting fucked in a van, right?”

“Junnie,” he warns, but there’s not bite to it since he’s desperately trying to fuck back on his cock.

Renjun hums into his shoulder, his other hand spreading his legs wider. “Don’t want to see their favorite boy getting ruined just like this?”

A bump in the road forces him in deeper, and Donghyuck thinks he might have to start praying soon. He’s still slick from earlier, yet each thrust is rough, unmeasured, driving him closer and closer to losing it. Clutching onto Renjun’s thigh, he closes his eyes, throws his head back.

Nuzzling into him, Renjun makes a few hard snaps, enough to steal the breath right out of Donghyuck’s lungs. He keeps his eyes shut, feeling every little shift of the cock in him and how it fills him up in the best possible way. 

“Ah, I think the radio station is near. Looks like I won’t fill you up after all,” Renjun whispers, right into Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck can barely help the whimper he lets out, the thought of having to endure the rest of the ride empty and unable to cum making him grit his teeth.

He’s held steady, and Renjun gives him a few thrusts to compensate. “Just stay like that, okay?”

Donghyuck isn’t sure what he’s planning, but he goes with it, keeping his eyes closed and feigning sleep. Renjun momentarily pauses, and he wants to whine because of it.

“Manager noona?” Renjun calls out, clear yet soft. Donghyuck has no idea how it sounds so stable even like this. “Can we get takeout? I’m hungry.”

“Sure,” their manager answers right away. “They have a Burger King coming up, you okay with that?”

“Yeah.” A hand strokes Donghyuck’s side, soothing. “I can’t go out though, Hyuckie’s asleep on me.”

Donghyuck can imagine their manager waving a hand. “It’s fine, I’ll go. Would he want anything too?”

“Please get him my order too, noona. I bet he’s hungry.”

It’s not long before they pull up into the parking lot, the sound of the van door opening and closing behind their manager. Their driver goes out too, taking a smoke like he always does when he has a driving break. All the while, Renjun has plugged up Donghyuck, keeping him still until they had the van to themselves.

He then lets the blanket and the parka drop to the floor of the vehicle, pressing Donghyuck down into the seats. Donghyuck whimpers when Renjun withdraws a bit, and cries when he slides back in.

“We got 12 minutes, tops. We’re gonna need to hurry.”

He can only really nod, before Renjun sets a brutal pace, fucking into him with abandon. Oh, he’s wanted this too, Donghyuck thinks, as the force of Renjun’s thrusts nearly move him across the seat. He digs his nails into the seat covers, letting Renjun grip him in a way that he’s sure will bruise as he pulls him back against his hips. Donghyuck is already too far gone to actually make noises anymore, so he just cries into the seats.

His knees slip a little on the seats, Renjun trying his best to get him back and upright but he’s shaking too, probably very close at this point. He adjusts Donghyuck’s leg, pushing it towards his chest, and fucking back in. Donghyuck yelps, feeling Renjun hit his prostate with more accuracy now, and he moves his hips back to meet his every thrust. 

Donghyuck clenches around him, thighs trembling and barely able to hold himself up. Renjun does it for him, pressing all of his length into him so that he fills him up when he cums. He keeps moving as he does, fucking his own cum firmly back in as Donghyuck sobs into the seat covers. 

They get about 2 whole minutes of tidying up, with Renjun slipping his plug back in and helping him back into his pants. Donghyuck is fake-asleep again when the door to their van opens, and their manager climbs on with bags of food.

About 5 minutes away from the radio station, Renjun sneaks smooches on Donghyuck’s temple and knuckles. Donghyuck truly feels like he’s 5 seconds away from falling asleep as he does this, giggling at how Renjun tries to soothe him. Renjun tries to make him shut up, but Donghyuck only throws an arm around him and sighs into his shoulder.

He says goodbye to him when they reach the station, their manager following as well. Donghyuck falls asleep in the van almost immediately after the van door closes again, exhausted but content.

The thing about Jeno is once he focuses on something, he rarely gets distracted from it.

He's in Donghyuck's room, in Donghyuck's gaming chair, trying out Donghyuck's new game. Jeno's been talking about it for weeks now, whining about wanting to play it since the day Donghyuck first told him that he got it. Neither of them really had the time or the strength to even handle a playing session, so it had been delayed for a while.

Until today. Waking up a little before noon, Donghyuck had squinted his eyes at the text notification on his screen. All he registered was that it was from Jeno, and that he was saying something about coming over since he didn't have a schedule for the day. Donghyuck read it once, locked his phone, and grumbled into his pillow. 

He was woken up again by Johnny, who tells him that he's going out. Johnny had reminded him to eat something for today, and that he has a visitor in the living room. Confused, Donghyuck watches as his hyung leaves, closing the door behind him.

Dragging himself out of bed, he walks out into the living room of their dorm. He's not sure what he really expected, or why exactly he's even surprised when he was warned a couple of hours beforehand, but Jeno is there, sitting primly on their couch.

Donghyuck walks up to him, hits him with the back of his hand. "Oh my god, stop looking like you're going to meet the parents or something."

Jeno looks up at him through his cap, eyes wide. "I just. I haven't really been here all that often. It does feel like I'm meeting the parents. Aren't Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung home?"

With a shrug, Donghyuck walks to the kitchen, opens the fridge and roots for the stash of bottled milktea that Johnny buys him. He gets two for them, closing the fridge behind them.

"They're probably home, but on a day like this? They're really not likely to come out before dinner."

They open their drinks, sipping as they walk towards Donghyuck's room. Jeno's in a tracksuit, a bit too made-up in comparison to Donghyuck, who's in an oversized shirt he's not sure is actually his, and loose shorts. Poking him in the side, Donghyuck teases him about dressing up too much, and Jeno just purses his lips at him cutely.

As they wait for the game to finish loading, Jeno sits like a behaved little schoolboy on the edge of Donghyuck's messy bed. He looks around the room a bit, but he doesn't really say anything. Turning around in his seat, Donghyuck nudges him gently in the leg with his bare foot.

"Relax, you're just going to play the game. You look like you're here to make out with your first-ever boyfriend, all the awkward teeth clacking and boner-popping included." He vacates the seat, gestures for Jeno to take it.

Raising both his eyebrows at him, Jeno makes a half-hearted punch on his arm. "How do I know this isn't what it is?"

Donghyuck slaps his butt playfully. "Just play already."

Jeno happily plops down into Donghyuck's gaming chair, clicking start. Donghyuck resorts to just lying down on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

He almost falls asleep like that, just mindlessly going through a handful of YouTube videos and whatever socials he even has. Donghyuck shifts amongst his sheets, looking at Jeno try to navigate the game.

It's endearing, how he keeps trying, even though his attempts often end in him dying and having to respawn. He makes frustrated noises, whining even every now and then, and Donghyuck thinks he's a lot more interesting to watch than all those other gaming YouTubers. Jeno tries and tries and tries, muttering things to himself as he tries to get himself past the first few easier levels.

After what is his 10th time trying level 8, Jeno leans his head back, making a sound close to a sob. Donghyuck slips out of bed, coming up to him to gently remove his headphones and set them down on the desk. He places his fingertips on Jeno's temple, massages out the tension there.

"You'll get it, don't worry," he assures. Jeno sinks under his touch, practically melting against the seat. "It's a hard level, I struggled with it too."

Jeno pouts at him, actually pouts, and Donghyuck is tempted to just smooch him. "And how long until you got past that level?"

Donghyuck hums, thinking. "Six times."

Actually, it was three, but Jeno doesn't need to know that now.

With his lips pursed, Jeno tilts his head back to face the game. He sighs, nods to himself.

"Okay," he says, more to himself. "Okay, I'll try again."

Smiling, Donghyuck pats him on the back encouragingly. He settles onto the floor near Jeno, choosing to play a game on his phone as he waits for Jeno to think that he's had enough of the game for the day. Which, knowing him, might take the rest of the day.

Every now and then, he'd look up when Jeno makes a frustrated grunt, or if he just stops the game altogether and cradles his head in his hands. Donghyuck will always poke him in the leg, remind him he's there if he needs it, and Jeno gives him a small smile before taking in a deep breath and trying again.

He admires him for his persistence, at least. Most people would have given up by now, especially with the increasing difficulty of the levels, which was often directly proportional to how irritating it was to fail the level. Jeno keeps pushing on, taking calming breaths and clenching and unclenching his fists.

Donghyuck is done with his phone gaming for the day, setting his phone down on the desk. Jeno barely notices, eyes glued onto the screen as he furiously tries to shoot his opponent.

When he fails the level again, he takes in a deep, tight breath, pressing his lips into a thin line as he takes off the headphones. He slumps in the chair, looking for all the world defeated.

“Hey,” Donghyuck pipes up, poking Jeno in the leg again. “You should take a break.”

Weakly smiling, Jeno just nods. “Yeah, I should.”

Scooting over closer, Donghyuck makes a soothing rub against his thigh. “Hey, you did pretty good for someone’s first run with the game. Better than a lot.”

Jeno sighs, rubs a hand down his face. “Didn’t know it’d be this hard.”

“It is, and it won’t be fun if it wasn’t.” Donghyuck nudges his knee. “You’re apparently hard too.”

Jeno gapes at him for a solid moment before he scrambles to adjust himself, curling up in Donghyuck’s chair to hide the fact. As if Donghyuck hadn’t seen already.

“You get hard when you’re both focused and frustrated at the same time,” he quips. Jeno’s ears are starting to pink. “You have been the last 3 levels.”

“Hyuckie,” Jeno whines, embarrassed. “Can you just...give me a moment?”

Chuckling, Donghyuck presses his knuckles against Jeno’s thigh. “You’re acting as if I haven’t seen you get hard before. God, Jeno, we’ve seen each other do a lot of things.”

Jeno only eyes him warily, still folded into himself. “This doesn’t happen with other people in the room usually -”

With a sigh, Donghyuck says, “Let me help you, Jen.”

“What?” Jeno looks scandalized, as if this whole thing is new to him. “Hyuckie, we’re in the 127 dorm…”

“And? It’s my dorm too.” Donghyuck tugs at the hem of Jeno’s tracksuit. “Come on, let me help you. You’re so tense, you really need to relax.”

For a long moment, Jeno just stares at him, considers it. He wasn’t one to go fucking around in other people’s homes, certainly not where the possibility of someone walking in was pretty high. Donghyuck knows this about him, and is prepared to be told that it’s okay, he can handle it on his own.

But Jeno relaxes, putting both feet on the ground again. He squirms as he resists the urge to cover himself up on instinct.

“Okay,” he breathes out. “You can...help me.”

Smiling, Donghyuck gets closer, settles right between Jeno’s legs. He nudges his knees further apart so he can fit. Jeno is taking in a deep breath already, and he hasn’t even done anything yet.

“Easy,” Donghyuck coos, soothing him by stroking his thighs up and down. “I’m just here.”

Above him, Jeno swallows. Donghyuck hooks his fingers under the waistband of Jeno’s pants, waiting until he lifts his hips so that he can slip it off. He nudges it to about his knees, then smoothing his hands over Jeno’s thighs again. Already, Jeno’s cock twitches in interest, and Donghyuck bites back a giggle.

“You’re judging me,” Jeno cries out, making to bury his face in his hands. Donghyuck reaches out, holds the hands in his.

“I’m not,” he says earnestly. “It’s kinda cute. Also kinda hot. Something like that.”

Before Jeno can reply to that, Donghyuck’s dipping down, licking gingerly across his tip to taste him. Jeno shudders, his hands pulling away from Donghyuck’s to grip on the armrests. Smiling up at him, Donghyuck circles him with a hand, stroking him languidly.

“Jen, you need to breathe, okay?” He squeezes a thigh gently with his other hand. “This is all to calm you down.”

Jeno laughs, looking up at the ceiling like this is the most ridiculous thing to happen to him. “A bit difficult with you about to suck me off.”

“You’ve remained calm in lots of other situations before.” Donghyuck swirls his tongue around him, enough to make Jeno’s thigh twitch under his hand. “Maybe you can even beat that level with me sucking you off. What do you say?”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re the devil?”

Donghyuck hums, considering. “Renjun, lots of times. Jaemin every now and then. Doyoung hyung a lot. Do I go on or do you accept my proposal?”

For a while, Jeno just stares at him, trying to figure out if he’s absolutely serious about this. And really, Donghyuck is.

“I - well, I can _try,”_ Jeno says, chewing a bit on his bottom lip. “But you’re very distracting, Hyuckie.”

He presses a kiss on the tip of Jeno’s cock. “I’ll try not to be.”

Jeno scoots over closer to the desk, and Donghyuck moves with him. He’s still not completely hidden from view if anyone deigned to come in, and he finds that possibility heating up his skin. For one of the hyungs to come in and see him like this, with Jeno’s cock in his mouth while Jeno looks like he barely minds him…

Once he hears Jeno start the game again, Donghyuck begins with a long, wet stripe across the underside of his cock. Jeno takes in a deep breath, but otherwise remains impassive. Donghyuck repeats the motion, flattening his tongue out so he can get him nice and slick, using his hand to pump him.

His thigh is still tense, so Donghyuck idly massages it while he makes slow strokes with his tongue and hand. Jeno keeps his eyes on the game and his hands nowhere near him, and somehow, that makes Donghyuck giddy. Like he’s going to work to impress, to be so good that Jeno doesn’t have a choice but to look at him, abandon his game and thread his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair.

Which, apparently, is not easy. Jeno has even more of an iron-clad willpower, especially when he’s this focused. Donghyuck licks and sucks and strokes him, but all he gets is the uneven breathing from him. 

Donghyuck gets up on his knees, sees Jeno raise an eyebrow at the motion. He spits on Jeno's cock, slicking it up for a good minute before dipping his head down and taking all of him in one go. That earns him a bitten-off gasp, and Jeno moves his hips before he's even aware of it. Donghyuck holds him down by the hip, keeps him there as he takes him in deeper, enough for him to hit the back of his throat.

"Hyuckie..."

He hums around him, and he feels a hand go into his hair, not tugging or pushing, as if Jeno is considering pulling him off. Donghyuck pulls off himself, letting a line of spit trail from his mouth to Jeno's cock.

Jeno chances a glance at him then, and Donghyuck knows he regrets it. Sucking in a breath, he takes in Donghyuck, kneeling on the floor between his legs with most likely pretty swollen lips. He tears his gaze away after a moment, but not quick enough to miss the little upturn of Donghyuck's lips.

Donghyuck leans forward again, teasing him with a drag of his tongue along the vein of his cock, then passing it over his slit and tasting his precum, before taking him in again. Jeno's breathing is becoming erratic, his thighs tensing and his hips trying to chase the warmth of his mouth. From where he is, Donghyuck can see Jeno's jaw tense with trying to keep quiet and bite back every little sound that threatens to spill over.

He does this again and again, taking a break to suckle on Jeno's balls and hear him curse under his breath. Jeno does his absolute best not to look at him again, and Donghyuck suspects he might just pass out if he does.

Bracing his hands on Jeno's thighs, he rises up a little more, bobbing his head up and down as he takes him in. Jeno sucks in a breath through his teeth, shaking his head as if to clear it and convince himself that he really should not look down.

When Donghyuck take him all in again, staying there until he feels himself gag a little, he hears a soft, tense, "Fuck." And he doesn't really know if it's because Jeno lost in the game again or if he's going to cum, but Donghyuck accepts it either way.

A few moments later, Jeno raises his hips, and Donghyuck spits up all around him as he pushes in deep. He cums, hot down Donghyuck's throat, trembling nearly the entire time.

"Hyuckie, fuck, fuck -" His hand is back in Donghyuck's hair, pulling him off for real. "I'm sorry, are you - are you okay?"

Donghyuck nods, wiping his spit off with the back of his hand. He leans in close again, licking the last drops off of Jeno. "Are you okay?"

His chest is heaving and his eyes are clouded over, but Jeno nods. He carefully pets Donghyuck, like he's not sure what else to do with his hand. "I don't think I should ever do that again."

"Why? Didn't you have fun?"

"I almost died between that level and you. Please, I don't think I can handle any more."

Pursing his lips, Donghyuck runs his fingertip up Jeno's length, still hard even though he's just cum. "How about one more?"

Jeno looks at him curiously. Donghyuck pushes him back a little, hands on Jeno's knees, standing up to loom over him just a bit. He dips down to kiss him, letting him taste himself on his mouth.

He strips off his shirt, lets it land somewhere on the floor. After, he wiggles out of his shorts and underwear, having them join his shirt in the abyss. Jeno tilts his face up at him when Donghyuck straddles him, arms winding loosely around him. He looks angelic, of course he fucking does, and Donghyuck registers a familiar little ache in him. With a tilt of his head, Donghyuck mouths against his cheek, making a trail to his ear.

"Bet you can get through this level with me riding you."

Jeno looks at him then, his eyes crinkling. "You trust too much in my very noob abilities."

With a shrug, Donghyuck wraps an arm around his neck, pressing a kiss to his temple. With his other hand, he guides Jeno in, sinking slowly onto him.

Fuck. Okay, Donghyuck thinks he really could've done with a little more prep, but he couldn't wait anymore. The stretch hurts just enough, so Donghyuck takes deep breaths, rolls his hips and allows himself to get accustomed to it.

A hand is on the small of his back, so, so warm. "You okay? You're too tight, Hyuckie."

Donghyuck nods, burying his face into Jeno's shoulder. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just gonna need a minute."

Jeno's hand soothes him one last time before disappearing, most likely positioning on the keyboard. "Alright, don't rush it."

There, with his face pressed into Jeno's clothes, he inhales his scent. Clean linen, and something like rain. Donghyuck has always loved his scent, evident even after hours of practicing and performing. It helps him relax, and coupled with his breathing, he's able to sink fully onto his cock.

But oh, the stretch is welcome too. Jeno has more of a girth, and the way he fills Donghyuck up so deliciously is already getting to his mind already. He inhales, adjusts so that he’s more comfortable.

And really, he can stay like this, just sitting in Jeno’s lap with his head on his shoulder. He might have done it a few times before, nestling into him and letting Jeno just rut up into him when he felt like it. It worked for them, with all their tired limbs and their sleepy selves. Donghyuck quite liked that it worked for them.

He can’t really press kisses on Jeno’s temple, so he settles for his neck, dragging his lips over that vein in his neck several times before lining soft kisses along the same path. Jeno doesn’t seem to flinch at that, still very focused on the game. Donghyuck knows he’s going to have to do more.

Nipping against his jawline, Donghyuck presses himself closer, lets Jeno feel every thrum of his heartbeat. He lifts himself up, sinking back down just as slowly. Jeno makes a deep inhale, but otherwise does nothing. He sits there as Donghyuck goes up again, takes in a breath as he slides down.

Donghyuck kind of wishes he has Jeno’s hands on him, guiding him and keeping him steady when his thighs and knees give out. For now though, he closes his eyes, imagines the warmth of his touch on him as he sets a pace.

It’s difficult, but he bounces in his lap, rolling into a grind every now and then. His legs tremble a bit from the exertion of having to keep himself up, and he knows full well his pace will become erratic soon, but it’s too good. Jeno is hot and hard in him, and he even meets Donghyuck with a thrust every so often. Donghyuck drowns his sounds into Jeno’s track jacket, wishing that he can somehow poof that away and feel Jeno’s skin under his fingertips.

His hands are shaky when he unzips the jacket, as far down as he can go. Donghyuck slides his hands under it, feeling Jeno’s warmth even through the t-shirt he’s wearing. It’s like being himself near a fireplace, keeping him nice and warm. He dances his fingers across Jeno’s collarbones and his ribs, exploring what he can reach, nearly breathless when he giggles. Jeno raises a brow at him, chancing a glance at him and quirking his lips upward, before returning to the game. God, Donghyuck wants to kiss him silly.

Returning to press his mouth against Jeno’s neck, Donghyuck moves again, feeling heat starting to pool in his gut. The position is still awkward, but shifting just a bit has Jeno pressing right against his prostate, and he muffles his little cry into his skin. He could get off like this, bouncing on Jeno’s cock, even though he knows it’ll just make him want more.

He tightens his arms around Jeno’s neck, gasping into him as he angles himself in a way that makes Jeno keep hitting home. Everything hurts, his thighs, his chest, his hips, but his mind is too clouded in his determination to cum that he really doesn’t care.

Distantly, he registers Jeno’s hands on him, and he sighs in relief before confusion shows through his hazy mind. He pulls back, watching as Jeno takes off his headphones, setting them down on the desk. In the next moment, Donghyuck is lifted into the air as Jeno stands, and he yelps, both of them out of balance for a moment. Jeno presses a laugh into his chest, walking them both over to the bed and stepping out of his pants. 

Donghyuck lands into his bed, his pillows and sheets rustling around him. Jeno winces, giggling a little into his apology and running his hands over Donghyuck’s sides to make up for it. Having had enough, Donghyuck fists a hand into his shirt and pulls him close, catching his mouth in a kiss. There’s a surprised sound that Jeno makes into his mouth, and god, if that’s not a Jeno thing to do.

He kisses him like he hasn’t in a while, like he’s been waiting for this. Might be true, really, Donghyuck thinks as he dips his hands under Jeno’s shirt, delighting at finally being able to feel him. Jeno nips at his bottom lip, dragging it for a bit before pulling away, smiling when Donghyuck makes a face at him.

Jeno leans back to strip off his jacket and shirt, and all Donghyuck wants to do is run his hands all over the expanse of skin and muscle that he reveals. The guy's always been ridiculously toned, even during their rest periods. He knows Jeno’s planes and angles well, but he's missed this, and all he wants is to touch.

He gets to do that when Jeno leans over him, pressing all of him closer. Donghyuck traces all his lines with his fingertips, wishes to whatever god is out there that he can keep doing this somehow.

Donghyuck pouts at him when he doesn’t move, though. He’s only caging Donghyuck in with his body, nestled into him like he belongs there. Donghyuck tries to cant his hips upward, get him to move, but it’s hard when he’s pinned down. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he just melts into the sheets of his bed.

With a chuckle, Jeno smooches the corners of his mouth. Donghyuck squirms, pouts again, and Jeno kisses that too.

“You’re not gonna punish me for being distracting?” he asks. A hand comes up to run through Jeno’s newly dyed hair, tugging at the locks. “You lost the game.”

Jeno purses his lips, nods. “True.” He rolls his hips a bit, and it’s leisurely almost. “Maybe not fucking you the way you want is punishment enough, hm?”

Huffing out a laugh, Donghyuck shakes his head. “Fair enough.”

When Jeno snuggles into him, presses his nose into Donghyuck’s neck just to inhale him, it feels achingly soft. Jeno likes this, the holding each other and the slow, sure thrusts. It feels like home somehow, especially when Donghyuck wraps his arms around him and holds him closer. Soft lips are pressed against his temple, and he allows himself to relax.

True, he does like it rougher, more desperate, but the sweetness of each of Jeno’s slow grinds into him is something else. He knows Jeno can bend him in half and have him quivering until the day after, but this was quite nice. Just warmth, just Jeno’s clean linen scent and how he cocoons Donghyuck in everything he is.

Gently, Donghyuck prods at his shoulder. “Hey.”

Pulling back to look at him, Jeno whispers a, “Hi.”

With careful fingers, Donghyuck taps against the sharp planes of his face, all of his angles and his unbelievably pretty features. “I don’t know what’s going on with you anymore.”

That makes Jeno laugh, and it reverberates through Donghyuck’s skin too. “Well, currently I have my dick in you, in case you didn’t know that.”

Donghyuck uses his knuckles to nudge at his jaw. “You’re such a fucking doofus, Jen.”

“Ah, but you love me, don’t you, Hyuckie?”

He laughs again when Donghyuck scrunches his nose at him. Jeno moves to settle on his elbows, still rolling into him idly. Truthfully, Donghyuck was still a tad bit sensitive from earlier, so he appreciates this. Just a reminder that he’s there, but never pushing too much.

“Nothing much is going on with me.” Jeno curls his lip. “Sleeping, gaming, eating, working out. Again: nothing.”

Tangling his fingers into his hair, Donghyuck tilts his head at him. “You’ll be busy soon.”

Jeno dips again, kissing along Donghyuck’s collarbone and shoulder. When he hums, Donghyuck feels his skin tingle. He makes a few thrusts, getting a handful of gasps spill out of Donghyuck.

“You say that as if you’re not part of us being busy.” He pulls back, gives Donghyuck a look. Booping his cheek, Jeno lets a corner of his mouth turn up into a smile. “I’m gonna have your sweaty ass hog all the water bottles again.”

Donghyuck tries to shove him off playfully, but Jeno only sways the tiniest bit. Damn him and whatever workout routine he’s been doing the past few years. Seriously, he did not need to be a fucking rock.

“Haven’t you missed me?” he whines, but he knows that sort of thing barely works with Jeno.

Making a particularly deep thrust, Jeno smiles at him. “Of course, I missed you, Hyuckie.” He kisses him, first on the forehead, then on the cheek, then on the mouth, saccharine as he snaps his hips forward. Jeno drinks in Donghyuck’s bitten-off moans, licks the rest of them out of his mouth. “I kind of always do.”

“Such a sap,” Donghyuck gets out. He runs his hands over Jeno’s arms, the strong muscles of his shoulders and back. “Well, at least you tell me that you miss me.”

Above him, Jeno purses his lips again. Donghyuck always has the strongest urge to just smooch him whenever he does that. Unfair, really.

“We all miss you, you know.” Shifting, he holds Donghyuck’s hip, squeezes. Then, he uses his hold to fuck him onto his cock, smiling a little more when Donghyuck whimpers. “If whatever the hell those sounds Jaemin was making are any indication.”

He’s sure he flushes a deep shade of red. “You heard that?”

Donghyuck isn’t sure how Jeno manages it, but he shrugs, even as he’s pushing into him a little rougher now. “Well. Jisung was home too, and it was a good thing he already had my headphones on. I just turned up the volume on the game he was playing so he’ll be spared. Can’t say the same for me.”

“Sorry.” He winces.

“You’re not.” Jeno’s smile is still adorable as ever, and Donghyuck momentarily forgets he’s being drilled into. “Good to know Jaemin got his fill of you pretty early.”

“Pun intended?”

With a laugh, Jeno buries himself deep in Donghyuck, grinding into him until Donghyuck feels like he’s robbed him of air. “Of course.”

He leans down to kiss him, so much more intent now, dipping his tongue into him to taste him. Donghyuck winds his arms around him, pulls him impossibly closer. Jeno chuckles into his mouth, his hips keeping pace with every languid slide of their lips. It’s so easy to meld together with him like this, and Donghyuck is ready to do just that.

Jeno breaks the kiss, only to drag his plush lips across the line of Donghyuck’s jaw. Humming, Donghyuck cards his fingers through Jeno’s hair, keeps him pressed there. He feels kisses peppered here and there, and the occasional suck, although Jeno was never one to mark. Just enough to leave him pink, leave him feeling it even when it’s long gone.

Straightening up, Jeno trails his hands down Donghyuck’s sides, slightly calloused but still gentle. He traces over every dip, every curve, every rib, like he’s committing Donghyuck to memory. Like he hasn’t done that enough times already. Donghyuck can’t help but reach out a hand to cup his face, and Jeno smiles against his palm as he kisses it reverently.

Hands firmly on Donghyuck’s hips, he adjusts them both, makes it so that Donghyuck is lifted enough to meet his thrusts better. Donghyuck’s other hand scrabbles to find his other pillow, and Jeno helps to stuff it under him. His touch comes back to him, holding him in place as he slides back in with all the intent of filling him to the brim. It knocks a breath out of Donghyuck, and he instinctively arches toward him.

And Jeno soothes him back down, hands rubbing up and down his thighs, careful of the places where he got the beginnings of a carpet burn from earlier. Every little touch feels like charged satin, soft and electric at the same time. Jeno shushes him with his hands, keeps him grounded as he thrusts.

Donghyuck reaches up, places his hands on Jeno's arms. He squeezes a bit, scrunching his nose up at how solid Jeno feels under his hands.

"You can probably snap me in half, you know," he muses, chuckling a little, but that sound peters off into a gasp as Jeno slides home. "You just...You just don't seem to want to."

"Why would I snap you in half?" Jeno asks incredulously. "Is that like one of those kinks that people have?"

Laughing, Donghyuck looks straight up at him, into those warm, endearing eyes. "Never change, Jen. Never change."

With a sheepish smile, Jeno's hands are spreading his legs wider, before coming to settle on his hips. It's so easy to just relax with him, to let himself give in to everything and allow Jeno to make the whole thing sweet and good. Donghyuck trusts him with that much, and he knows Jeno is grateful for that trust.

Jeno quickens his pace then, and every time, he brushes against Donghyuck's prostate. He knows it all too well at this point, would hit it at just the right times, making Donghyuck's toes curl. Digging his nails into Jeno's arm, Donghyuck takes in lungfuls of air, not even bothering to bite back his gasps when Jeno makes thrusts that has him see stars.

"Yeah?" Jeno murmurs, soft and yet so much steadier than Donghyuck feels right now. "You like that, Hyuckie?"

"Y-yeah," Donghyuck gets out. His eyes flutter closed, and he can feel every drag of Jeno's cock in him. His own bounces against his stomach with every thrust, and he just wants to take even more. "God, Jen, you feel so good. Please don't stop."

There's a heavy warmth on him again as Jeno dips to kiss him, sweet as ever. Jeno runs his tongue over the seam of his lips, and when Donghyuck opens for him, he licks into him, tasting all of him. He keeps grinding into him, slow and deep and almost torturous, and he drinks in every single one of Donghyuck's whines.

He becomes rougher then, and Donghyuck nearly loses himself. There's no doubt in his hazy mind that he's babbling at this point, telling him that he's so good, that he likes all of this so much, and Jeno just keeps going, keeps fucking him so sweetly that it's all too much.

It takes a few more well angled thrusts before he's cumming, legs and arms holding onto Jeno tightly as he spills in between them, streaking his and Jeno's stomachs. Jeno rides out his own climax by grinding into him, getting deeper into him with each roll of his hips There's kisses on his temple, cheeks, and jaw, all as Jeno makes a few last thrusts and cums too, filling him up.

They stay like that for god knows how long, their heartbeats in sync and Donghyuck twirling what he can of Jeno's hair. He feels Jeno rub his thumbs over his hipbones, gentle and appreciative.

When Donghyuck releases him, limbs sprawling out on the bed, Jeno giggles, pressing a kiss on the tip of his nose. "That wasn't a punishment at all, was it?"

Donghyuck laughs, really laughs, and punches him weakly in the arm. "If _that_ was a punishment, what would a reward be like?"

Jeno shrugs, shaking his head. He plants one last smooch on Donghyuck's mouth before shifting to get off of him.

"Stay," Donghyuck whines. His eyes are starting to flutter closed, and they really should clean up before Johnny gets home, but he wants to bask in all of this for a while longer.

"We don't have all day to get clean, Hyuckie."

"True, but we can at least have 5 minutes more like this."

Snorting, Jeno just complies, holding him close and smiling against Donghyuck's collarbone. Donghyuck feels himself smile too, as warm as they both feel.

“I think this is a bad idea.”

“I’m going to be the one to say it’s a  _ very _ bad idea.”

“I never said it was a good idea!”

Donghyuck sighs, puts a hand on his hip. The three in front of him are starting to reconsider this whole thing, which really, is a bit late, considering that they’re already here.

It’s the weekend before his birthday, and somehow they miraculously got their managers to let them have a little retreat, just the four of them for now, to be joined by the others the next day. How exactly they managed to do this, Donghyuck has absolutely no inkling. He just got a text saying that he has to pack for a weekend trip, and then he’s whisked away to this resort with those cute cottages for people to rent.

So again, really, he doesn’t know why he’s here, but he’s not really complaining.

“Okay,” he begins, waiting until they all turn to face him. “Are you just going to argue about this or are we going to fuck?"

Everyone's in different states of surprise at his statement, so he just rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, don't tell me that's not why we're here, you horny little fucks."

Renjun shoots him a look. "That's pretty rich coming from you. I don't even think I can go back to that store again!"

Both Jaemin and Jeno turn to him, confused looks on their faces. Renjun waves it off, but his ears have tinged pink. "I'll explain some other time."

Crossing his arms, Donghyuck levels a look at all of them. "So. Is this what I think it is or I just got it all wrong?"

With a sigh, Jaemin slumps into one of the intricate woven chairs. He runs a hand through his now-shorter hair. Donghyuck finds that he already misses the longer hair on him. 

"It's...what you think it is."

"Alright then." He plops down onto the bed, placing his ankle on his knee. "Why aren't we fucking yet?"

Jeno looks like he's going to have a mini-meltdown at how things are going. "You're not gonna - you're not gonna ask for an explanation?"

Donghyuck snorts, raises both his eyebrows. He leans back on his hands, regards all of them with a stare. "First: we're already here, so explanation or not, it's gonna happen. Second: we're having a comeback in two weeks, and honestly, I need a good dicking right about now."

He lets them look at him, look at the line of his neck and the peek of collarbones he's already letting them see. "So. Are we gonna fuck or what?"

A nervous chuckle passes through the three of them. They all nod, moving towards the bed to join Donghyuck.

"You got your safeword right?" Jeno asks, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He nods. "Panda. And three taps if I can't speak anymore."

It's Renjun who gets to him first. He's dressed in a thin summer shirt, loose on his frame. His hair is tousled from them walking to their rented cottage, and he looks every bit of a summer daydream, closing in fast on Donghyuck to cup his face and tilt towards him for a kiss.

And Renjun, oh, he always manages to taste like honeyed peaches and it's admittedly addictive. Their kisses are soft at first, just a gentle glide of lips as Renjun's hand trails down his chest. He pops the buttons of Donghyuck's shirt open, one, two, three, four.

With his hand dipping into the open shirt and splaying across Donghyuck's chest, Renjun breaks the kiss, starting to make a warm trail from his mouth to his jaw. On his other side, Jeno is already there as well, claiming his lips in the meantime. He's a little more eager, tipping Donghyuck towards him and deepening the kiss easily.

There's a sudden warmth at his back, and another pair of hands reaching around him. Jaemin undoes the rest of his buttons, moving to slip his shirt down until it pools at his wrists. Donghyuck hums into Jeno's mouth when kisses are pressed into his spine, light and barely there. Jaemin dances his fingers along his sides, a teaser to whatever touching he'll do later.

As he drowns in their kisses and their hands roaming all over him, Donghyuck feels himself be pushed back, enough so that he's nestled against Jaemin's chest. He finds himself chasing after Jeno when he breaks the kiss, and he's about to pout for more when Jeno settles just above his legs, undoing the button on his pants and tugging the zipper down. He shucks Donghyuck's jeans off, followed by his underwear, and they go flying to somewhere in the room.

Beside him, Renjun is lazily tracing circles into his skin, head tilted as Jeno takes Donghyuck in hand. "He'll get you nice and wet so I can ride you," he says, in the most saccharine tone he's heard on him. "Would you like that?"

Jeno looks up at him through his long lashes, waiting for his response. His lips are already a little red from the kissing, and Donghyuck can easily imagine them stretched around him. He nods mutely, holding his breath as Jeno smiles and starts to stroke him.

Taking in a deep breath, Donghyuck focuses on him. Jeno never takes his eyes off of him as he strokes him to half-hardness, then leaning forward to place a kiss on his cockhead. Like this, looking at Jeno between his legs ready to take his cock into his mouth, Donghyuck loses a bit of sanity.

As Jeno works on him, Jaemin's hands keep roaming. Sometimes they make soothing motions on his thighs. Sometimes they squeeze at his hips, digging his fingers in them until Donghyuck has to suck in a breath. Or he'd make a trail from his stomach to his chest to his neck, calloused fingers making all his hairs stand up on end. He holds Donghyuck's face, makes him turn so he can taste his mouth, before turning him back to Jeno and holding him there.

Once he's almost fully hard, Jeno opens his mouth, placing him gingerly on his tongue. He closes around him, all wet warmth and softness. He seems to savor having Donghyuck in his mouth for a while, sucking softly and making kitten licks against him.

Reaching out a hand, Donghyuck cards through his hair in appreciation. Jeno's lashes flutter as he makes a particularly hard suck, and Donghyuck tugs at him.

"So pretty for you, isn't he?" Jaemin whispers, close and hot. "I know you love it when Jen takes his time for you."

He hums, leaning back a little more into Jaemin's solid body. Renjun has taken to mouthing at his jaw, his fingers still making patterns on his chest. All the mouths on him are so hot, so fucking tempting, and he melts into them.

"How long did you plan this?" he asks, and he's a little surprised his voice still sounds okay. Jeno is now making long licks along his length, sloppy just like he likes it.

Jaemin doesn't answer right away, choosing to tweak at his nipples in the meantime. He nuzzles at Donghyuck, inhaling him.

"A week or so. Junnie here got the idea."

Renjun pulls back from where he's sucking a mark into Donghyuck's neck. "Thanks for exposing me like that, Jaem."

Behind him, Jaemin shrugs. "Well, in the end, we all planned this, one way or another."

Donghyuck sucks in a breath when Jeno swirls his tongue around his tip. "Do I want to know exactly what you did for you to be allowed to do this?"

Chuckling, Jaemin says, "Maybe not. Now, just keep your eyes on our Jeno here, he's being so good for you, hmm?"

With a nod and a deep inhale, Donghyuck keeps his gaze on the boy between his legs. Jeno makes a tortuously slow lick, his eyes closing as he savors the taste, then taking Donghyuck into his mouth. God, it would be so easy to buck into him, sheath all of himself in the silky warmth of Jeno's mouth, but this, with him taking it at his own pace, has Donghyuck growing harder.

Soft lips trace the shell of his ear. "Do you want me to open myself up or do you want to do it?"

Donghyuck tears his eyes away from Jeno for a moment to look at Renjun, whose eyebrow is raised. Somehow, he popped some of the buttons open on his shirt too, and Donghyuck can't help but stare at his milky skin.

"Well?" Renjun asks expectantly. "I can finger myself in front of you, prevent you from touching me until Jeno's done with you."

His breath hitching, Donghyuck feels himself nodding. Renjun peels himself away, slipping out of his cotton pants and underwear. Just as he's reaching up to unbutton his shirt all the way, Donghyuck stops him.

"Open it, but keep it on," he says. Renjun raises both his eyebrows at this, but doesn't question it.

As he does just that, Jaemin shifts a little, and a lube bottle is thrown onto the bed near Renjun. He flashes a grateful smile as he climbs back into bed, clicking open the bottle and pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers.

Donghyuck is about to say something when he feels Jeno take all of him in, his nose pressing against his skin. It makes him throw his head back to rest on Jaemin's shoulder, taking in deep, shuddering breaths as he feels himself hit the back of Jeno's throat.

"Distracted," Jaemin coos in his ear. "Can't have that."

He wants to curse at him, but he's biting down on his tongue to keep himself from making an embarrassing noise. Jaemin's hands are back on his hips, keeping him still on the bed and unable to fuck into Jeno's mouth. He wants to squirm against him, but doing that with Jaemin almost always fails anyways.

When Jeno pulls back, Donghyuck can see how messy with spit he is. He's always been one to do the sloppy, wet blowjobs, and he looks devastating when he does it. Jeno takes in a few gulps of air, stroking him all the while, before he puts his mouth on him again.

Not far from him, Renjun has positioned himself on his knees, ass up and face down. Circling his rim with his slick fingers, Renjun wiggles his hips, humming into the sheets. Donghyuck has the urge to pull him closer, open him up himself, but he finds that his words have died in his throat when Jeno takes him in fully again.

It's honestly unfair, with Jeno sucking him off like a man starved and Renjun right there, massaging his rim and smearing lube all over himself and Jaemin whispering dark, sweet things to him. It's unfair how he feels even more of his sanity slipping away, along with any sense of control.

Renjun's first finger pushes in about the same time that Jeno gags around him. Even Jaemin can't stop Donghyuck's hips from moving up on their own, wanting more of that slick heat on him. 

Jeno pulls back again, settling on swirling his pretty pink tongue around Donghyuck's cock. He looks like a wet dream, all swollen lips and all his spit and his eyes brimming with tears and his cheeks flushed to all hell. Unable to resist, Donghyuck pulls him up to kiss him, slides his tongue in to taste himself on Jeno's tongue.

They break apart when they hear a sharp inhale coming from the other side of the bed. Renjun is fucking the finger in himself now, insistent. He rocks his hips to the rhythm, and even with his face pressed in the sheets, he barely contains his sounds.

Jaemin holds his jaw with one hand, strokes his spit-slick cock with the other. "Ah, look at Junnie. He's going to make himself so wet and ready for you. Then he'll ride you until you can barely think..."

And really, Donghyuck feels like he can barely think now. Not when Jeno is back to kitty-licking at him while Jaemin seems intent to milk Donghyuck for him, not when Renjun is an arm's length away, taking deep breaths as he eases another finger into himself.

"You'll end me," Donghyuck bites out. 

The smile against his temple is slow. "Maybe that was the plan."

Because his body is needy and rather traitorous, Donghyuck finds himself grinding against Jaemin, desperately wanting to know if he's gotten hard watching all of them. He can't really tell, when Jaemin's still clothed and has put some inches in between them. Of course, he chuckles into Donghyuck's ear at this, pressing his growing hardness into his naked back.

"And you call me impatient when you're like this." His hand is hot on Donghyuck's thigh, enough to sear into him. "You wouldn't want to let me get to you this early."

Donghyuck presses his mouth against Jaemin's neck the best he can, lapping at where his pulse is. "I thought you said you'd ruin me next time."

When Jaemin hums, Donghyuck feels it thrum through him. "Patience, baby. Let me see you cry while Junnie's fucking himself on your cock first."

Almost on cue, Renjun cries out, muffling curse words into the sheets as he gets a third finger in, barely able to move it for now. Donghyuck feels his chest tighten, and he's already dizzy, just looking at him like this.

"Junnie," he croaks out, and he's not even sure it gets to Renjun. "Junnie, please."

Renjun looks up, face red and eyes dark. "Yeah?"

He needs to have his hands on him, pull him close and open him up himself. It's enough torture, having this view of his milky thighs and his perfect ass and the way his fingers disappear inside himself. "Let me help you. Please."

It takes a moment before Renjun decides, scooting over closer to him. He uncaps the lube again and drizzles some more over himself and the hand Donghyuck's already placed on his ass to squeeze.

He circles his rim with his fingers first, until Renjun becomes impatient and pushes his hips towards him. Donghyuck indulges him with a first finger, and really, he thinks he's the one that got indulged. Renjun is so wet, so fucking hot, and Donghyuck just wants to fuck him now. He grits his teeth and tells himself not yet, he has to get him a little more ready.

Sliding a second finger in, he hears Renjun make a keening sound. It's relatively easy for him to take, but Donghyuck curls his fingers just right and makes him jerk, legs closing on instinct. Jeno is now up, nudging Renjun's legs open again and biting at the softness on his hips. Donghyuck fucks his fingers into him roughly, earning him a broken sob.

"Always been so good opening Junnie up, aren't you?" He's surprised that Jaemin's voice gets through the fog in his mind still. It makes him squirm, the low rumble that feels like it goes straight to his dick. "What if we make you that sloppy and wet too, get you ready for our cock too?"

He makes to snarl at Jaemin, but it gets caught in his throat. There are soft, reverent kisses on his shoulders and neck, and it keeps him grounded enough as he opens up Renjun for him. His other hand grips an asscheek, spreading him a little more as he eases another finger in.

Almost immediately, Renjun rocks back against him, desperate. Jeno is running his hands all over his skin, like he's showing Donghyuck exactly what he's going to be having later. He tilts Renjun's face towards him, kisses him slow and deep, while Renjun palms at him through his pants.

Donghyuck twists his fingers, delighting in the sounds Renjun makes into Jeno's mouth. He almost collapses, but Jeno holds him up, kissing all over his face and wherever else he can reach, keeps him there for Donghyuck to see the steady rise of the flush on his cheeks.

"H-Hyuckie," Renjun pants out, his eyes half-lidded and hazy. "You can - you can fuck me now."

Jeno helps him to get on Donghyuck's lap, mouthing at the back of his neck as he settles down. Donghyuck puts his hands on Renjun's tiny waist, rubbing at him appreciatively. 

"So pretty, Junnie," he says, lining hot kisses along his collarbone. "Wanna make you mine."

Renjun laughs, a high, breathy sound. "You're talking too much. I thought you wanted to get to the dicking down."

With a nuzzle against his chest, Donghyuck lines himself up, pressing into him steadily. Taking a shuddering breath, Renjun sinks down, his head thrown back. Donghyuck latches onto his neck, kissing the line of his throat and feeling his rabbiting pulse under his lips.

Hands go into his hair, scratching at him impatiently. "Move," Renjun tells him, but there's barely a bite to it. Donghyuck inhales more of his heady scent, gripping Renjun's hips and moving him up and down.

It's good like this, with the lube making obscene sounds and Renjun trembling as he's dragged down onto his cock. Every now and then, he'd grind down, getting Donghyuck in deeper to satisfy himself. Donghyuck has half a mind not to press him down onto the bed and fuck him until they both add to the already sticky mess everywhere.

The warmth behind him is gone, and he doesn't have time to fully register that before Renjun is bouncing in his lap, desperate whines spilling out of his lips. He's kept the shirt on, like Donghyuck asked, and not seeing all of him makes this sexier somehow, like he can only really have what he sees now and nothing else. He trails his hands up, rubs his thumbs over hard nipples until Renjun's crying out, his pace stuttering.

He leans in to kiss him, entering his mouth to taste him. Arms winding around him, Renjun deepens the kiss, not backing down from how Donghyuck prods at him with his tongue. Donghyuck holds him tight enough to bruise, snapping his hips into him the best he can in this position.

Renjun breaks the kiss, putting a hand on his chest to ease him down on the bed. Then, he rolls his hips against him, head throwing back to show all his beautiful lines. Donghyuck thrusts up into him a few times, smiling when Renjun hiccups on his moans.

Fingers card through his hair and dance along his jaw, so he tilts his head up. There, above his head, is Jeno, naked and hard, stroking his cock near Donghyuck's face. He runs a thumb along Donghyuck's bottom lip, asking him wordlessly to open up. Donghyuck complies, parting his lips and having Jeno nudge inside just enough for him to gather his precum on his tongue.

"Relax, Hyuckie," Jaemin croons from somewhere. Donghyuck can feel him tracing over his ribs and stomach with his fingers. "You're doing amazing."

He hums in acknowledgement around Jeno's cock, earning a hiss from him. Slowly, Jeno guides more of him into his mouth, letting him get used to him before inching forward again. God, he wants to take him in his hand, stroke him as he sucks on the underside, but Renjun is now grinding feverishly in between bouts of fucking himself on Donghyuck and he has to hold onto him to ground himself somehow. 

Taking in a deep breath, he lets himself relax, to let them do this. One of Renjun's hands squeezes his, a reminder to keep them where they are. He can almost imagine him rubbing his own nipples as he rides him, body arched from all the sensations. Meanwhile, Jeno holds him by the jaw, easing into him and making little thrusts that make Donghyuck spit up all around him.

And Jaemin, god fucking hell. His mouth is pressed onto Donghyuck at every given moment, biting and sucking and marking him, like he's putting his name all over his skin. He flicks his tongue over a nipple, and Donghyuck almost gags on Jeno, so he wills himself to breathe. He'll be fine, he'll be absolutely fine.

Somewhere, somehow, Renjun's voice floats out to him. "Are you close? Come on, Hyuckie, fill me up. I know you always liked doing that. Fill me up, fuck it back into me, come on."

For a fleeting moment, he thinks about how Renjun might just be the death of him, as he braces his hands on Donghyuck's chest and rides him roughly, skin slapping on skin. Donghyuck tries to meet him with thrusts, but his thighs are wobbly at best and he's so overwhelmed, with all the hands and the mouths and the heat all around him, that he just lets Renjun do all the work.

When he cums, it's like his whole body lifts off the bed when he arches. Renjun is still grinding into him, desperately chasing his own release. He feels himself spill into Renjun, thick and warm and messy, how it drips out of Renjun as he keeps moving. He nearly cries with Jeno's cock in his mouth, his fingers barely able to hold onto the boy still riding him.

Jeno withdraws after a moment, and Donghyuck doesn't think he has it in him to ask him to fuck his mouth a little more. He sees Renjun climb off of him, cum and lube dripping down his thighs. Jaemin scoops some of it up, feeding it to Donghyuck's still open mouth.

"Doing alright?" he asks, letting Donghyuck lick his fingers clean and then smearing the rest onto his swollen lips.

He manages to nod, croaks out a, "Yeah. Never been better."

Jaemin is the only one left with clothes on, but he's tousled, his cheeks starting to get flushed. Somebody got his shirt mostly open already, showing off his chest and marks that Donghyuck is sure he wasn't the cause of.

"So, what do you want next?" He pushes off Donghyuck's sweaty bangs, is kind enough to pat his face dry with a towel. "Think you can handle someone riding you again or do you wanna get fucked yourself?"

Gulping, he looks at the ceiling, not sure if he can handle looking at any of them. He knows it's gonna take a bit for him to cum again, and probably some time before he can handle fucking into someone again. He mindlessly brings Jaemin's fingers to his mouth again, kisses them softly.

"Fuck me, Nana," he says, and his voice barely sounds like his. "You've been wanting to."

Beside him, Jaemin snorts. "Always so sure, Hyuckie."

He slaps his clothed thigh, but there's no force to it. "Come on, show me what you got, since you're so sure you can ruin me."

The next thing he knows, Jaemin has leaned down to kiss him, sweet and all too teasing. He doesn't deepen it, only leaves him wanting more. His hands are warm on Donghyuck again, pressing down onto the marks he made earlier.

"What I'd do to shut you up sometimes, baby," Jaemin whispers against his lips, before claiming them again. He licks into Donghyuck's mouth, the remnants of something sweet and dark still on him.

A hand slides up his thigh, gripping all the plush parts of him. Jaemin finally dares to get hungrier with his mouth, and Donghyuck tries to swallow down his own whimper when he does. 

Then, Jaemin's looming over him, still dressed for some stupid reason, caging Donghyuck in and making sure he doesn't go anywhere. Shamelessly, Donghyuck wraps his arms around him and pulls him down, drinking in Jaemin's surprised yelp.

"Knew you'd be needy for me," Jaemin says when he pulls away, teeth momentarily grazing over Donghyuck's jaw before kissing him again. "You're not one to admit that sort of thing either."

Donghyuck doesn't grace him with a reply, instead biting at Jaemin's lip, just enough to nearly make him bleed. "Come on, Nana. Just fuck me. Don't wanna be all talk, right?"

With a growl, Jaemin flips him over, hoists his hips up. He licks a long stripe from balls to his hole, gripping at him tight when he wiggles to get closer.

"How about this," Jaemin begins, his hands spreading Donghyuck’s cheeks apart and his mouth already making sloppy kisses against his entrance. "How about you get Jeno nice and open," he gently prods into him, and Donghyuck squirms, "so that he'd be ready to take you after I fuck your lights out?" 

Fuck. Donghyuck doesn't have a verbal answer to that right away, but his mind is screaming yes, yes, yes. God, he wants that. He feels his toes curl just from the words, and Jaemin is determined to make every single syllable reverberate through him.

"I need an answer, baby."

He doesn't know how he expects him to answer when he's already making wet circles around his rim, that devil of a tongue about to make him start sobbing. "Yes. I-I i'd like that."

Jeno almost immediately positions himself in front of Donghyuck, looking at him with concerned eyes. He cups the side of his face gently. "No pressure to do this if you can't, okay?"

Donghyuck nods, gives him his best reassuring smile even as Jaemin continues to eat him out. Jeno adjusts himself so that his legs are open, ready for him.

He starts with soothing his hands over Jeno's thighs as he lifts them, although he knows that he's a little shaky. Lining kisses on the inside of Jeno's thighs, he feels an appreciative hand in his hair, soft and encouraging. A far cry to how Jaemin is set to devour him, take him apart little by little.

A hazy thought comes through: he doesn't remember when he's last done this with Jeno. They've both been busy, or otherwise tired, so this sort of thing doesn't happen. Most of the time, if it even got close to anything more than sleepy cuddles, it was quick, over in maybe 10 minutes or less. 

He's always loved taking time with Jeno though, getting pretty sounds out of him until he's begging Donghyuck, his voice only a little louder than what he usually allows himself when they're fooling around. Donghyuck would kiss him until he stops babbling, and he'd take him nice and slow, until his strong thighs enclose Donghyuck and he's making all these cute sounds that's so him.

It's nice that he does have that time now, as hot and heavy the atmosphere in the cottage already is. He can always take time with Jeno.

He kisses along the length of his cock, probably neglected since he pulled out of Donghyuck's mouth earlier. Jeno instantly squirms, and it's good that Renjun comes to lie down beside him, using his hand to stroke at his side to calm him down. Renjun himself is still very much a mess, the streaks already drying up on his thighs and his entrance still smeared, bruises the shape of Donghyuck's fingers starting to show on his thighs, hips, waist. Renjun leans down to reverently kiss Jeno, keep him there as Donghyuck makes his way down.

When he makes the first tentative lick across Jeno's hole, he sees Renjun trace a finger up Jeno's length. He sees Jeno take in a sharp inhale, but he settles down, ready for more. Donghyuck tries to focus as Jaemin starts to ease a finger into him, slow but insistent. He focuses on making wet, sloppy circles around Jeno's entrance to help him relax.

At some point, Renjun holds up one of Jeno's legs, pressing it close to his chest. He's whispering something to him, his voice soothing, and Donghyuck watches as Jeno seems to nod to whatever he's saying. He can feel some of Jeno's tension leech out of him, becoming a little more pliant for him.

As Renjun squeezes lube onto Donghyuck's fingers, Jaemin is fucking into him with the one finger, making him suck in his breath every time Jaemin brushes against his prostate to tease. He knows he's not going to get anything if he pushes his hips towards him impatiently, so he grits his teeth and warms the lube on his fingers.

Jeno is breathing deeply the entire time he eases the first finger in. Renjun kisses his temple, his forehead, stroking up and down his side all the while. If Donghyuck wasn't in this position, he'd most likely do the same. He rattles off breathy praises, telling him he's so so good, that he's taking him so well, and Jeno gives him a small smile, closing his eyes to the feeling.

He feels teeth graze against the plush of his ass and his thighs, enough to give him a little sting to keep him going. Jaemin is already easing the second finger in, as slow as the first one, and Donghyuck whines in frustration. He knows that Jaemin knows he can take it, take him in faster than this, rougher than this, but he also knows that Jaemin likes the torment.

Only wiggling his hips, he mentally screams at him to hurry up. His cock is already starting to hurt from being pressed against the bed, neglected as he feels everything else being bombarded. 

Jeno seems to be relaxed enough for him to start moving, so he does, gentle as he can possibly be. Sometimes, Jeno could get impatient too, pouting at him until he gives him what he wants. He knows that once he's put a second finger in, he'll start whining for it, for him to hurry.

Beside him, Renjun is also slicking his fingers. Donghyuck raises a brow at him, and he quirks a corner of his mouth up. 

"I'l l finger him, you can fuck him with your tongue. How does that sound?"

He feels himself redden at the cheeks at that. He's always been the one to open them up, get them ready, but this is the first time that someone else has offered to help, and it's Huang Renjun. Even Jaemin hums in appreciation at the idea, now fucking Donghyuck with three fingers until his hips move up off of the bed on their own.

"Stop gaping, idiot. Come on, move over a bit."

He slips his finger out, met with Jeno's whine right away. Renjun gets his own inside him, wiggling for a bit before starting to move. Jeno gasps, and nearly chokes on it as Donghyuck lowers himself and licks into him too.

Together, they reduce him to a mess even before Renjun gets a second finger in to join his first. Donghyuck makes sloppy licks all over him and into him, sometimes pressing his own groans into Jeno's thigh.

When Jaemin squeezes at his hip, a silent question if he's ready, Donghyuck is very hazy on Jeno's scent and the feeling of fingers filling him up. He taps on Renjun once to tell him that he's leaving Jeno to him for the meantime, and Renjun nods.

His hand on Jaemin's, he lets himself be hauled up until his back is pressed to Jaemin's chest. He's gotten naked sometime during all of that, his warmth nearly singeing Donghyuck. Jaemin kisses his shoulder, soft as flower petals, as he runs his hands all over Donghyuck's body.

In front of them, Renjun has continued with Jeno, three of his fingers disappearing into him as he lets Jeno suckle on the fingers of his other hand. Renjun's shirt is still on, rumpled and most likely stained at this point, bunching up on his elbows. With each thrust into Jeno, his shoulder muscles tense, and it's beautiful to see his body move like this.

"Are you enjoying?" Jaemin asks, genuine. There's no teasing lilt to it, nothing of how his voice was earlier. Just warm honey. "It's all for you, so..."

"Yes," Donghyuck says, smiling even though Jaemin can't quite see it. He puts his hands over Jaemin's, follows the same path he takes with his touch. "I am enjoying. Even more so if you come and fuck me now."

Jaemin chuckles, pressing another kiss on his shoulder before lining himself up and sliding in. Donghyuck closes his eyes as inch by inch pushes into him, letting his head fall back just a bit. He does enjoy all of this, even though they all seem intent on killing him in many different ways today. He likes the way that he sees Renjun bend down to kiss all of Jeno's gasps, he likes the way Jaemin slurs a curse word with his name when he pushes all the way inside.

And where he thought Jaemin would be rougher with him right away, he starts gentle, just rocking up into him. He holds Donghyuck close, nuzzles against him as he makes lazy, drawn-out thrusts. He runs his hands all over him again, like he wants to memorize all of this, the feel of Donghyuck under his touch, squeezing and soothing and so, so, fucking good.

"Thought you were going a different pace with this," Donghyuck teases, rolling his hips with every thrust up into him. 

"Disappointed?" Jaemin murmurs. He snaps his hips up, once, twice, before settling back to his slow grind. "You like it like this too."

Which is true. It makes Donghyuck feel cared for, maybe he'd even dare say cherished. He presses down on Jaemin's hands, silently urging him to hold him a little tighter. Jaemin complies, nuzzles against his neck too.

"That's something you don't admit," he points out, lips dragging across the side of Donghyuck's neck. "You're a romantic, a sap, a sucker for cheesy shit."

"Call me out, why don't you."

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

Donghyuck snorts, turning to look at the two others on the bed with them. Renjun is now on top of Jeno, facing them as he takes Jeno into his mouth. Even though Donghyuck can't quite see, he knows Jeno is eating Renjun out, cleaning him up of all the cum from earlier. It makes him twitch against his stomach, and Jaemin notices almost right away.

"And you like watching. Lots of kinks with you, huh?"

He slaps one of Jaemin's hands. "You never shut up either, do you?"

Jaemin rests his forehead on Donghyuck's shoulder. "Nope."

He at least grips Donghyuck's hips like he means it, moving him up and down his cock. Donghyuck feels something like a purr building in his chest, and he melts into the feeling of Jaemin thrusting into him, steady as ever. Sometimes there are kisses on his spine and shoulder blade, often there's praises whispered at his temple, a lot of times there's Jaemin, exploring and saccharine-tongued and rocking into him slow and achingly sweet.

He gets lost in it all, the way Jaemin fits in him and against him and around him, gets lost in Jaemin's clean linen scent and how he might just be an angel sent to earth to make him repent, that he barely notices anything else. Jaemin wraps a hand around him, stroking lazily, like he has every single second in the world on his side.

This is why he barely notices when Renjun approaches, not until there's another pair of hands on him. They travel up Donghyuck's arms, caressing his neck, until they hold his face. Renjun swipes a thumb across a cheekbone, right before leaning in to kiss.

It's then that Donghyuck realizes. Jeno has cum in Renjun's mouth, sticky and tasting of him. Renjun licks into him, lets him taste, and Donghyuck feels almost dizzy.

Their kissing turns to Renjun sucking marks into his collarbone, replacing Jaemin's hand with his own as he strokes him. Donghyuck makes an embarrassing noise, and he feels Jaemin's laughter rumble through him as every slide into him thrusts him up into Renjun's fist.

And then it turns to him on his knees, opening his mouth for Renjun. There's a hand in his hair, there's a hand on his hip, there's a hand on the small of his back. Renjun guides his cock past his lips, sucking in a breath as Donghyuck swirls his tongue around him.

Jaemin thinks it's the perfect time to fuck into him harder, each push into him making him take even more of Renjun in. He feels fuzzy everywhere, he feels the ache deep in his belly, and he wants to cum like this, between two of his best friends, filled to the brim in every possible way.

It's Renjun who cums first, bucking into the heat of his mouth quickly. Jaemin's thumbs dig into the dimples on his back as he quickens his pace, chasing his own release too. He cums not long after, fucking into Donghyuck again and again as he fills him up.

He pulls out, and Donghyuck can already feel his cum dripping out. Jaemin flips him over and kisses him, needy but not quite as rough, nestling into Donghyuck and keeping him warm as they both let their heartbeats slow down.

"Hey," Jaemin murmurs, his mouth pressed to a corner of Donghyuck's.

"Hey." Donghyuck pokes him in the cheek, watches as he pouts. "You're heavy, get off."

Complying, Jaemin rolls off, settling on the bed beside him. He scrunches his face when Renjun approaches, damp towel in hand to wipe them both clean. Jaemin offers to just shower together, and Renjun gives him a look that says he's not going for that option right now.

Jeno is by Donghyuck's sprawled out legs now, rubbing at him soothingly. "Are you okay?"

He nods, urging him to get closer as he sits up. He remembers that Jeno was supposed to ride him, but the guy looks like he's hesitant about the whole thing. Jeno follows though, scooting over closer. Donghyuck pouts, asking him to come sit in his lap, that they don't have to do anything right now. He's still pretty winded, but he's going to be okay.

After a moment's consideration, Jeno straddles him gingerly, not wanting to jostle him too much. He's so cute. Donghyuck smooches the tip of his nose just for that.

"Are  _ you _ okay?" he asks. Jeno has had quite a few aborted orgasms tonight, and he must be feeling a little frustrated. He doesn't show it though, because Jeno never wants to show it.

There's a slight nod from him. "Yeah. Seeing you three almost got me to cum again."

Pursing his lips, Donghyuck pulls him in closer. "Aw, baby, do you need to cum again?"

Jeno nods again, scrunching his nose. "You're tired, Hyuckie. Rest first."

He wraps his arms around Jeno's waist, holds him flush to his chest. "I  _ am _ tired, but that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you neglected."

Jeno hesitates, so Donghyuck leans up to kiss him, chaste and sweet. "Just give me a moment, okay? We can make out until then."

That makes Jeno smile, his eyes crinkling. He settles a little more comfortably on Donghyuck's lap, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. Jeno's kisses are dreams in themselves, just the beginning and ending of something beautiful that Donghyuck keeps chasing every single one. His thumbs rub at his cheekbones, his temples, and Donghyuck feels like melting against him.

His weight is welcome on him, his thighs coming to cage Donghyuck in. He slides his hand to the small of Jeno's back, pressing him as close as possible, letting Jeno inhale him with every slide of their lips. 

Deepening the kiss, Donghyuck drinks in Jeno's little gasp, smiling against him. Jeno's hands have wandered into his hair, tugging and twirling and scratching at his scalp like a kitty. Donghyuck almost laughs at the thought.

Pulling back, Jeno looks at him with his eyes already starting to become dark. "Did you enjoy today, Hyuckie?"

With a chuckle, he leans forward to kiss along Jeno's throat, his collar. "Yes. Best pre-birthday gift ever, honestly."

"Oh, wait til you hear about the group bonding activities Jaemin got."

Snorting, Donghyuck shakes his head. "Do you honestly think any of us can handle physical activity tomorrow?"

Jeno hums, tapping at his bottom lip with a finger. "Probably not."

Donghyuck catches his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbles until Jeno's fingers tug at his hair. "We should just sleep in tomorrow."

"Mmm, Renjun's going to be disappointed we don't have a part two of all of this."

He clicks his tongue. "Ah yes, Renjun, our resident horny little fucker."

"I'm right here, guys."

Donghyuck turns to him, laughing. He's pretty sure he's glowing right now. "I know baby."

He turns away from Renjun wrestling Jaemin into wiping his sweat away to Jeno again, who looks at him with eyes turning amber in the light of the late afternoon. Jeno remains unfairly beautiful, and even more so like this, with his soft gaze and his small smile.

He kisses him again, and maybe this was as close to heaven as Donghyuck will ever get. Jeno in his lap, breathing him in like oxygen, Renjun bickering with Jaemin while Jaemin tries to argue still that a shower would be more efficient, his own brains very fucked out and cloudy at the edges. He kisses Jeno, and it just feels like the most right thing in the world.

Lining himself up, he pushes into Jeno, who's still wet from earlier. Jeno makes a sound, hides his face in the crook of Donghyuck's neck as he slides all the way home.

"You sure you're okay?"

Donghyuck has the urge to kiss him again, assure him that yes, yes, all of this is okay. He nods, soothing his hands up and down Jeno's spine.

"You can move, Jen."

Jeno does move then, testing out a pace first. He's very obviously holding back, having been empty for too long at this point and relishing in the feeling of finally having a cock inside of him. Donghyuck guides him the best he can, encourages him with a squeeze at his strong waist.

At some point, he arches his back, and Donghyuck wants to mark every inch of his skin, claim him somehow, keep all that sun-drenched expanse to himself. Jeno makes little gasps as he rides him, everything pent up in him from earlier spilling out at the edges. 

Truthfully, he's close too. He's not sure how he's going to handle three orgasms in a night, but he feels it, that twist in his gut as Jeno adjusts himself and sinks back down on him, groaning the entire way. Jeno is close too, judging by how erratic he's moving now.

"Jen," he calls out, hoping it somehow gets through to him. "Jen, baby, cum for me."

Almost like that's exactly what he was waiting for, Jeno cums, thighs shaking around Donghyuck, painting white all over his perfect muscles. He's clenching desperately around Donghyuck as he rides out his climax, and Donghyuck cums too, grinding deep into him.

For a while after, Jeno just clings to him, peppering his face with kisses. Donghyuck basks in it, the reverence of it all, and nearly falls asleep to it.

That is, until Renjun throws them the towel and tells them that they're gross. Jaemin is sprawled out on the bed, eyelids growing heavy. He reaches out to poke at Donghyuck's thigh, the only thing he can really reach, and whines out that he wants kisses too. 

Jeno doesn't even get off Donghyuck's lap, giggling as he presses a singular kiss on Jaemin's forehead. Like this, with the sun setting steadily outside their window, Donghyuck feels like it's just right that he's here.

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess my fave 00z hyuck ship?
> 
> kudos, comments, bookmarks appreciated! (also if u wanna scream at me in filipino, go right ahead)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/bundoie) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bundoie)


End file.
